SAVE ME
by Isis y Sheccid
Summary: Estoy pérdida en una oscuridad que reconforta, pero un vació dentro de mi no se llena con nada... ¿Me he transformado en algo diferente? Me llamo Bella, lo se por los recuerdos que tengo pero... ¿Me pregunto por que mi vida estuvo llena de oscuridad? Cap7
1. Prologo

_**Primeramente: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para nuestro fic.**_

Hola a todos, aquí su servidora (Isis Janet) y Sheccid de Chiva se han unido para traerles este fic, el cual es diferente a todos los que aquí hemos leído (bueno solo en español), y bueno ustedes podrán comprobarlo al leerlo; este fic se sitúa durante Luna Nueva solo que modificamos el curso de los acontecimientos por lo que contiene un poco de Spoiler de Amanecer, aunque no es mucho, pero no esta de mas advertirles.

Nota: Tomamos algunas partes casi literalmente del libro Luna Nueva, así que no piensen que nos estamos adueñando esos diálogos, debido a los acontecimientos futuros era indispensable, pero como notaran los hemos adaptado a nuestras necesidades.

Sin más por el momento nos vemos al final.

* * *

**SAVE ME**

Prologo.

Me encontraba nuevamente en mi habitación, oscura como todo mi pasado. Hace aproximadamente 6 meses fui transformada, o eso parece, ya que la noción del tiempo para nosotros es muy diferente; no se que era de mi vida humana, lo único que se con cierta certeza es que me llamo Bella, y eso se debe a 2 de mis 3 recuerdos humanos que aun conservo, de lo demás, no se; no se si tengo o tuve hermanos, hermanas, una mamá o un papá, o incluso si tuve amigos, ja, y de hecho ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de las personas en mis recuerdos; pero ahora eso no importa, la vida que tuve antes ya no existe, y de forma literal es verdad ya que todo en mi mundo pasado es oscuridad. Como dije antes solo conservo 3 recuerdos de mi vida humana, los cuales fácilmente puedo enlistar:

El primero de ellos es de un hermoso joven de piel extremadamente pálida, cabellos color bronce y unos hermosos ojos dorados, me hubiera gustado que fuera un recuerdo alegre, pero no, parece ser que mi mente humana solo me permitió guardar las cosas tristes como comprobarán continuación.

/-/Recuerdo/-/

"_- Bella, no quiero que me acompañes - pronunció el hermoso joven de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar sus hermosos y fríos dorados ojos de mi rostro._

_- ¿Tú... no... me quieres? - respondí, confundida._

_- No - me respondió el y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor._

_- Bien, eso cambia las cosas - no se ni porque dije eso._

_- En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy - me miró de nuevo, su rostro lucia completamente diferente - He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho._

_- No - fue cuando tome conciencia de que algo malo seguía - No lo hagas - suplique._

_Me observo durante un instante._

_- No me convienes, Bella - en ese momento sus palabras rompieron algo dentro de mí._

_- Si... es eso lo que quieres."_

/-/Fin del recuerdo/-/

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme quedado sola en una especie de bosque y después todo se torno en oscuridad. Mi siguiente recuerdo es parecido, solo que en este el chico es moreno, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros.

/-/Recuerdo/-/

"_- Lo que intento decirte, Bella, es que yo no... no soy lo bastante bueno para seguir siendo tu amigo, ni ninguna otra cosa. No soy quien era. No soy bueno._

_- ¡¿Qué?! - lo miré fijamente, me sentía confusa y consternada - ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eres mucho mejor que yo. ¡Eres bueno! ¿Quién te ha dicho lo contrario? - recuerdo haberlo mirado a los ojos antes de continuar - ¡Eso es totalmente falso! ¡No le permitas que te lo diga!._

_- Nadie ha tenido que decirme nada. Sé lo que soy – su rostro se mostró muy duro._

_- Eres mi amigo, eso es lo que eres. No... - pero no pude terminar ya que se dio la vuelta alejándose de mi._

_- Lo siento, Bella - su voz me sonó como un murmullo roto antes de alejarse de mi."_

/-/Fin del recuerdo/-/

Y después de esto todo se volvió negro nuevamente. Y finalmente mi último y más nítido recuerdo es el ardor en todo mi cuerpo, como si me estuvieran quemando viva y mis gritos resonando en mis oídos, así como la voz de alguien que me decía que todo acabaría pronto.

No se porque no recuerdo muchas cosas de mi anterior vida o mas bien casi nada, es algo extraño y hasta el día de hoy me lo sigo preguntando, eso se debe a que mis compañeros si tienen más recuerdos o más bien tenían ya que con el paso del tiempo se han olvidado de ellos. Me dicen que es normal, ya que los sentidos humanos son pobres a comparación de los que ahora poseo, pero aun así, cada vez que trato de recordar solo me topo los 2 primeros y luego nada solo vació; a veces pienso que algo grave debió pasarme y por eso no recuerdo nada, y aunque me gustaría saberlo algo dentro de mi tiene miedo a descubrirlo y eso… me aterra.

*******************************************************************

Aquí nuevamente, y… ¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos sus opiniones.

Un poco sobre nosotras y aprovechamos para hacernos un poco de publicidad:

_Para acceder a los link copien y peguen en la barra de dirección de su navegador y quiten los espacios en blanco._

**Sheccid de Chiva; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/768750/Sheccid_de_Chiva

Autora de los siguiente fic en proceso:

-_Devuelveme el amor – Sailor Moon_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4566832/1/Devuelveme_el_amor

-_La guerrera Mistica el legado del universo – Sailor Moon_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4567234/1/La_guerrera_Mistica_el_legado_del_universo

-_Del crepusculo al Amanecer Un amor Peligroso – Sailor Moon_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4157768/1/Del_Crepusculo_al_Amanecer_Un_amor_Peligroso

-_Anochecer – Twilight_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4424769/1/Anochecer

/ / / / ………. / / / /

_Para acceder a los link copien y peguen en la barra de dirección de su navegador y quiten los espacios en blanco._

**Isis Janet; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/1463440/Isis_Janet

Autora de los siguiente fic en proceso:

-_La Ultima Transformación – Sailor Moon_

www. fanfiction. net /s/3997197/1/La_Ultima_Transformacion

-_Acaso el amor no es para siempre? – Sailor Moon_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4024063/1/Acaso_el_amor_no_es_para_siemprer

-_El poder del verdadero amor – Sailor Moon_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4032861/1/El_poder_del_verdadero_amor

**Terminados**:

-_Un Sueño – Sailor Moon (One Shot de 2 capitulo)_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4221818/1/Un_Sueno

-_Nunca te hare llorar – Twilight (Song Fic)_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4518190/1/Nunca_te_hare_llorar

-_Remordimientos – Twilight (One Shot)_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4618833/1/Remordimientos

& & & & & & & & & & &

Como habrán podido notar somos fans de Twilight y de Sailor Moon, por lo cual les anexamos los links de nuestros escritos, para que en caso de que estén interesados nos visiten.

No olviden dejarnos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, críticas, saludos o lo que gusten, ya que con ello podremos mejorar los aspectos que nos indiquen.

Sin más por el momento se despiden:

Sheccid de Chiva e Isis Janet, nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para nuestro fic.**_

Hola a todos, pues ahora si les traemos el primer capitulo disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final.

Nota: Contiene un poco de spoiler de Amanecer.

* * *

**SAVE ME**

Capitulo 1.

Edward POV

Me encontraba como siempre en mi habitación, mirando a la nada y reprochándome mentalmente por mi gran estupidez; hacia mas de 5 meses que nadie sabía nada de Bella, ella había desaparecido durante un recorrido a Washington que la escuela había organizado; su padre completamente desesperado había conseguido localizar a Carlisle, solo para asegurarse que Bella no hubiera escapado conmigo; recuerdo que durante esos días aun me encontraba persiguiendo a Victoria por Suramérica, Carlisle me había llamado para pedirme que regresara de inmediato, no quiso decirme a que se debía la urgencia, lo cual hizo que yo no tardara mucho en llegar a Denali – por la preocupación – donde vivíamos ahora.

Recuerdo que al llegar a la entrada de la casa pude sentir una gran tensión en el ambiente, y al escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia con respecto a que Charlie llegaría en un par de horas, sentí que mi mundo se había acabado, sabia que la única razón por la Charlie nos buscaría seria para decirnos que… no pero no podía pensar en eso, no claro que no, tenia que confirmarlo primero, así que sin mas entre a nuestra casa.

La primera en saludarme fue Esme, me imagino que ya sabían la hora exacta de mi llegada por Alice, por lo que no me sorprendió que mi madre me recibiera con un abrazo y con palabras de consuelo.

– Hijo tienes que estar tranquilo, aun no sabemos nada.

– Alice – me separe un poco de mi madre para buscar a mi hermana, la cual se encontraba sentada al lado de su marido Jasper; mi hermana se masajeaba las sienes y Jasper por su parte le daba un masaje en los hombros.

"_Lo siento Edward pero no veo nada_" – mi cuerpo se tenso completamente al escuchar esas palabras, mi madre inmediatamente lo noto.

– Edward – dudo unos segundos antes de continuar – deberíamos esperar a su padre.

– ¿Que fue lo que les dijo? – pegunte mirando los hermosos ojos de mi madre, ella me soltó de su maternal abrazo y me guió hasta el despacho de mi padre.

El pequeño tramo que debíamos recorrer desde la entrada al despacho se me hizo eterno, en mi mente se formaron millones de escenarios sobre lo que le pudo pasar a Bella, algunos eran mas prometedores que otros donde ella… no, no podía pensar en eso, si eso llegara a pasar, no me quedaría otro camino que un pequeño viaje a Italia, ya que como una vez le dije, sin ella no podría vivir, por lo que mi subconsciente me obligo a apegarme a las teorías de que ella estaba bien, y que yo la encontraría, debía hacerlo.

Al entrar al despacho observe a mi padre mirando por el ventanal, sus pensamientos revivían una y otra vez la conversación con Charlie, en la cual exigía verme cuanto antes y hablar personalmente conmigo, ya que el sospechaba que yo había tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de Bella.

– Edward – se giro para mirarme – se que esto debe ser difícil, lo entiendo, pero antes de tomar medidas desesperadas tenemos que saber "_tienes que estar tr_anquilo" – me dijo en sus pensamientos y yo asentí como respuesta – Charlie me llamo hace un par de días, y… quería saber o mas bien me exigió saber si Bella estaba aquí, y luego me dijo que vendría para comprobarlo por el mismo y que…

Pero no lo deje continuar, me moría por saber que había pasado.

– Pero que fue lo que paso – lo mire con ojos suplicantes.

– Esta bien te diré lo que me dijo; hace casi 4 meses Bella desapareció de un recorrido escolar, ninguno de sus compañeros supo que paso con ella, se dieron cuenta de que ella no estaba con ellos cuando abordaron el autobús para regresar a Forks, y fue cuando comenzó la búsqueda, la cual a continuado sin resultado, Charlie me comento que la búsqueda se a extendido al FBI, pero que no han encontrado ninguna pista, por eso mismo Charlie cree que ella escapo para buscarte y que deben estar juntos.

Me quede pensativo, asimilando las palabras de mi padre, ¿como era posible que una persona desapareciera sin dejar rastro?, por lo que no pude evitar que mis pensamientos pesimistas me ganaran y salieran sin mi permiso.

– Ella puede estar muerta – mis padres me miraron fijamente y en sus mentes pude escuchar que me decían que era una posibilidad – Alice debió verla – nuevamente mis pensamientos salieron sin que yo les ordenara.

– Eso es lo que también queríamos discutir – Esme me abrazo.

– Ella vio algo verdad – mi padre me miro fijamente – ¿que vio?.

– Será mejor que ella te lo diga, Alice – llamo a mi hermana que apareció casi inmediatamente.

– Se lo voy a mostrar – me dijo y comenzó a proyectar una serie de imágenes sin sentido, en una de ella Bella se encontraba en una habitación completamente oscura, abrazada así misma, en otra ella se encontraba mirando por una especie de ventana, solo que no pude ver su rostro y finalmente detrás de un hombre, el cual se giro y dejo escapar un grito.

– ¿Que significan?, no les encuentro nada coherente – me queje un poco irritado por las inútiles visiones de mi hermana.

– Yo tampoco lo se, como quieres que sepa, si son las únicas visiones que he tenido de ella, las únicas desde hace 3 meses – esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, que de no ser por mis poderes de vampiro no habría escuchado.

– ¿Como que las tuviste hace 3 meses?, pero eso significaría que ella…

– NO – negó con un grito – no lo digas, ella no puede… no puede estar… no puede, lo habría visto, ella esta viva, pero no se porque no la veo.

No solo era ella, yo también suplicaba porque ella siguiera con vida, y para asegurarme tendría que buscarla, aunque fuera por todo el mundo pero lo haría, ella debía aparecer, y yo me iba a encargar de encontrarla.

– Yo también te acompañare – mis padres y Jasper que se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación miraron a Alice y luego a mi y en sus mentes pude escuchar la pregunta no formulada.

– Tenemos que buscarla.

– Claro que lo haremos, pero primero debemos atender el asunto con Charlie – había olvidado por completo el motivo inicial por el que me encontraba aquí, Charlie, además muy probablemente nos podría proporcionar algo de información adicional

– Claro, no lo he olvidado – mire por unos segundos a mi madre antes de que Alice nos aviara que llegaría en 10 minutos.

Y nuevamente los 10 minutos se me hicieron interminables, parecía que ahora el tiempo estaba en mi contra, las manecillas del reloj se movían demasiado lento, incluso parecía que en lugar de avanzar retrocedían, me encontraba dando mi… ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas vueltas había dado por la sala cuando se escucho el motor de un carro acercándose, levante mi mirada y mis padres asintieron, después de unos segundos el motor se detuvo y se escucho como alguien bajaba del auto y luego sus pasos acercándose a la entrada de la casa y finalmente unos golpes en la puerta.

Mi madre se adelanto para abrir la puerta y saludar a Charlie, que se veía extremadamente serio y cansado – Charlie, buenas tardes, adelante pasa – le indico mi madre y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Inmediatamente Charlie recorrió el interior de la casa y cuando me encontró me miro fijamente, podía escuchar lo que planeaba hacer para que dijera la verdad, realmente estaba desesperado – buenas tardes – respondió mirando a mis padres – saben a lo que he venido – me miro.

– Claro y sabes que estamos mas que dispuestos a cooperar, Bella es… alguien importante para nosotros – intervino mi padre y le indico a Charlie que pasara a la sala.

– Me gustaría tener unas palabras con su hijo si me permiten, es cuestión de rutina, por la investigación – agrego rápidamente al ver que mi padre lo iba a interrumpir.

Mis padres me miraron "_estaremos en la cocina_" ambos me dijeron con sus pensamientos y yo asentí, y le indique a Charlie que tomáramos asiento. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, Charlie meditaba su primera pregunta, no quería parecer amenazante o algo parecido, trataba adaptar su rol de policía.

– Mira, se que para nadie es un secreto que tu y mi hija salían cuando vivías en Forks y… después de que te fuiste pues… – en su mente aprecio una imagen de mi amada Bella, pero no era la Bella que yo había dejado, esta Bella se veía vacía, lejana, triste; sentí que mi muerto corazón se encogía de dolor – ella… cambio, se alejo de sus amigos, solo hablaba lo necesario y… bueno así estuvo por un tiempo hasta que un viejo amigo suyo la ayudo y ella volvió a ser como era antes, bueno no exactamente, pero era mas alegre, aunque luego – a su mente llego recuerdo, ella volvía a casa, sus ojos se veían vacíos, llorosos, tristes – no se que paso con Jacob pero se volvió a sumir en ese estado en el que estaba y… la poca alegría que había recuperado la perdió nuevamente – su mirada se ensombreció, y no solo eso, pude notar un poco de ¿ira? – unas semanas después de eso la escuela organizo una salida a Washington, ese día ella… ella desapareció – el silencio reino entre nosotros, la mente de Charlie se debatía entre gritarme o preguntarme de manera tranquila.

– Yo – decido romper el tenso silencio – se que crees que ella esta conmigo pero…

– Por favor, si ella te pidió esto, por favor, solo quiero saber que ella esta bien – la angustia en su voz y sus pensamientos dieron un giro completo – ella es lo mas importante en mi vida, y… y con solo saber y ver que ella esta bien será suficiente, pero por favor.

– Ella no esta conmigo, yo no la eh vuelto a ver desde que dejamos Forks, lamento todo lo que ocasione, me siento responsable por todo.

– Si, tienes razón deberías de sentirte culpable por todo lo que le hiciste pasar – su ira resurgió nuevamente y a su mente llego otra imagen de Bella, como en las anteriores ella se veía vacía, incluso pude notar que se veía mas pálida y con ojeras, como si fuera lo que yo no quería que fuera, pero sabia que era humana, las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejilla me lo confirmaban – sabes por todo lo que paso, no se que fue lo que le dijiste ese día que ella se perdió en el – entrecerró sus ojos – bosque, ¿sabes que ella se perdió en el bosque?, no, como vas a saberlo si tu te habías ido dejándola destrozada, como pudiste, tu… tu te llevaste a mi hija, me la robaste en el momento en que la dejaste – ahora su enojo se convirtió en tristeza y sufrimiento, pude ver como en el borde de sus ojos aparecían unas brillantes lagrimas y eso me hizo sentirme peor de lo que ya me sentía.

Si antes creía que era un monstruo, ahora si podía confirmarlo, había destrozado lo mas hermoso de toda mi existencia, la había abandonado, sabia que ella no estaría bien y ahora esto… su desaparición me lo confirma.

Desde que la noticia de su desaparición nos había sido comunicada, mi familia y yo habíamos comenzado a investigar, ya que su extraña desaparición nos hacia sospechar que no estaba relacionada con un humano si con un… vampiro, eso era lo que mas me asustaba, la idea de que ahora ella fuera… o que ella hubiera muerto en manos de uno de nosotros. De cierta forma creo que prefiero la primera opción, ya que ella de alguna forma seguiría vivía y a mi lado, ¿pero?, por que Alice no la veía, eso también me preocupaba, ya que solo un poderoso vampiro la podría ocultar, uno con el poder de bloquear incluso las visiones de mi hermana y eso realmente me aterraba.

El itinerario para la búsqueda ya estaba completamente planeado, iniciaríamos por localizar a todos los nómadas del norte de América y luego de ahí iríamos hacia el sur, para posteriormente iniciar la búsqueda en el viejo continente. Con ayuda de mi don y el de Jasper sabríamos si alguno de los nómadas se la había topado y así poder saber que había pasado con ella no habría forma de que nos mintieran, de una u otra forma lo sabríamos, y yo sabia que en caso de que alguno desafortunado hubiera cometido el error de… sabría que defraudaría a Carlisle pero ¿que otra opción me quedaba si ya no podía tenerla nunca mas a mi lado? Y después de eso mi destino seria Italia, ya que como una vez le dije a mi amada Bella, yo terminaría con mi vida si ella no estaba mas a mi lado.

& & & & & & & & & &

Bella POV

Otro día mas de entrenamiento, se que dicen que para un vampiro es difícil sentirse agotado, pero en mi caso creo que se aplicaba una excepción; realmente sentía que en cualquier momento mis piernas no podrían sostenerme mas, aunque de hecho el 80% de mi entrenamiento se enfoco a mejorar mi poder, el cual por cierto Santiago considera uno de los mas poderosos que ha visto en sus "cortos" 150 años de vida no mortal, dice que mi poder esta catalogado como "Bloqueador o Escudo", y eso de debe a que puedo proyectar alrededor de mi una especia de campo o escudo, el cual impide que a todos aquellos que están dentro de el les afecte un poder externo, bueno básicamente son los poderes mentales; aunque Santiago dice que es muy probable que con mas practica y entrenamiento también pueda bloquear ataques físicos, lo cual según el seria increíblemente útil.

Nuevamente en mi habitación me acerco a la ventana, para poder observar la calle relativamente vacía, claro como no habría de estarlo si es mitad de la noche, o eso parece por la posición de las estrella ya que el día de hoy no hay luna, se que debo prepararme ya que en unas hora Santiago vendrá por mi para ir a mi habitual día de alimentación. Todos me dicen que es normal que un vampiro se alimente de sangre humana, pero… es como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que existe otra opción, pero ¿como rebatirlo con un grupo de vampiros que llevan alimentándose de humanos por mucho tiempo?, adema Santiago dice que es la única manera, lo bueno es que ahora a mis casi 6 meses de vida vampirica mi cuota de "victimas" ha disminuido ya que ahora solo me alimento 1 vez por semana. Aun puedo recordar y muy claramente los primeros días y mas mis primeras horas, la sed que sentía era horrible pensaba que jamás se apagaría incluso llegue a pensar que mi estomago explotaría o que en cualquier momento se me saldría la sangre que había ingerido, pero no, al parecer eso jamás ocurriría.

También recuerdo algunas cosas bastante graciosas, como el haber destrozado un par de puertas, sillas y no se que mas, cosa que a Santiago no le agrado mucho; ahora soy mas cuidadosa, se como medir mi súper-fuerza; si, digo súper-fuerza ya que soy por aproximadamente 6 meses mas la mas fuerte vampira aquí.

De pronto un par de golpes en la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos, y mi sorpresa se ve incrementada al darme cuenta de que la oscuridad de la noche ha sido reemplazada por la hermosa luz del sol, lo bueno es que mi habitación solo recibe la luz del atardecer, ya que habría sido un poco incomodo que algún desafortunado humano me hubiera visto a la luz del sol, desafortunado porque no habría vivido para contarlo.

– Adelante – mi visitante entro sin hacer ruido alguno.

– Bella.

– Si – me giro para encarar a mi visitante.

– Nena porque siempre haces esto, sabes que es indispensable que te alimentes, no existe otra forma.

– Lo se Santiago, lo se, pero… es que a veces siento que… no se algo dentro de mi me dice que existen alternativas.

– Y dime que alternativas serian – me mira un poco curioso mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y espera mi respuesta que nunca llega – vamos no debemos hacer esperar a la comida.

Suspire antes de caminar a la salida de mi habitación y comenzar a caminar por los largo y oscuros pasillos; se que Santiago se siente obligado a cuidarme ya que soy nueva en todo esto de la vida vampirica, además de que el fue quien me encontró y me trajo aquí, el es como mi maestro en todo esto, aunque bueno literalmente lo es, el me ayuda con lo del control de mi poder y de hecho por eso me trajo; un recuerdo el día que lo obligue a contarme eso, de esa conversación ya hace bastante, fue durante mis primeros días aquí, cuando no quería mas que beber sangre y sentirme frustrada por no recordar quien era, recuerdo que después de mi comida y cuando me sentí relativamente satisfecha decidí encararlo para preguntarle sobre mi pasado, sobre quien era. Se que me porte un poco brusca, de hecho casi le arranco un brazo, me sentía bastante confundida, ya que solo tenia una especia de flashes nada claros de mi vida humana, y eso me frustraba mucho; me explico que se encontraban en una misión al norte de Canadá y que habían estado siguiendo a un vampiro que había roto las reglas, pero claro el no se iba a dejar e intento huir y para mi suerte termino muy cerca de donde me encontraron.

La poca información que pude sacarle ese día a Santiago no me dio muchas pistas sobre mi pasado, ya que lo único que me dijo fue que me encontraron en un callejón llorando, y que cuando uno de sus compañeros me quería como su cena el lo detuvo, ya que sintió mi poder; si esa es la habilidad o poder de Santiago, el puede ver o sentir los poderes de los vampiros y humanos con el potencial para desarrollar poderes vampiricos; me dijo que al hablar conmigo no pudo hacer que yo le respondiera "_era como si tu estuvieras muda y _sorda" me dijo, ya que según el en el momento en que se acerco a mi yo me quede mirándolo y que era lo único que hacia; ¿el lugar? Casi tuve que obligarlo a que me dijera de donde me había traído, "_Ottawa_" fue lo que me respondió, también me dijo algo que me dejo impactada, "_tu familia murió o eso creemos, ya que te encontramos a un par de cuadras de un edificio en llamas, y bueno tu ropa un poco quemada nos lo confirmo_", cuando escuche eso me sentí pero, pero aun así, los flashes que llegaban a mi no se parecía en nada a la descripción del lugar que el me dijo, lo que al principio me hacia dudar de que todo lo que me había dicho fuera verdad, pero al pasar de los días y ver que el se preocupaba por mi, mi forma de penar comenzó a cambiar.

– ¿Bella? – Santiago me llamo.

– ¿Si?

– ¿En que piensas linda? – me miro fijamente.

– En los primeros días que estuve aquí.

– Oh, vaya – continuo "caminando" por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a la puerta de madera que atravesábamos siempre para llegar a la sala de reuniones o mas bien la sala de comida diría yo.

No se porque siempre teníamos que comer ahí, a mi se me hacia mas divertido comer fuera, se me hacia mas emocionante, como aquella vez, si durante mis primeras semanas, estaba cansada del encierro quería salir y divertirme un rato, no se porque no me lo permitían, así que decidí espera hasta que llegue a mi habitación y de ahí "libertad"; los barrotes de la ventana no fueron impedimento con un pequeño empujón de mi parte estos cedieron y luego solo un pequeño salto de unos 5 metros y eso seria todo, nadie se daría cuenta o eso pensé. Al legar al suelo de la calle vacía comencé a caminar por las calles la luz de las lámparas alumbraba bien, aunque la oscuridad total no habría representado obstáculo alguno para mis habilidades, y de pronto un hombre salio de la calle de enfrente, la noche era fresca y una ligera brisa corría por el lugar, lo que hizo que su dulce olor llegara a mi, y en ese momento todo estuvo claro el era mió, en mi boca se empezó a acumular el veneno y el ardor se incremento, la sed se presento nuevamente y con fuerza, apresure mi paso esto tenia que ser rápido, pero no contaba con que el se diera vuelta justo cuando pasábamos bajo una lámpara, me imagine que debió haber visto el color de mi ojos porque lo que hizo al verme fue gritar y eso fue el detonante me lance sobre el. Cuando finalice una voz detrás de mi me pregunto si mi excursión ya había terminado, y fue cuando supe que estaba en problemas, serios problemas; una de las reglas era no alimentarse cerca de casa, por eso la comida era llevada hasta nosotros.

*******************************************************************

Sabemos que el capitulo fue un poquito fuerte en la parte de Bella, pero como habrán notado en el prologo, Bella ya no era mas humana y claro que no tuvo la suerte de toparse con vampiros buenos; nos imaginamos que tienen una idea de donde puede estar y si no pues en el siguiente capitulo se los diremos además de que sabrán quien la descubrió y cual fue su castigo, así que no pueden perderse el siguiente capitulo.

Esperamos sus opiniones acerca de este primer capitulo

Y finalmente, les dejamos nuestros Links personales:

_Para acceder a los link copien y peguen en la barra de dirección de su navegador y quiten los espacios en blanco._

**Sheccid de Chiva; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/768750/Sheccid_de_Chiva

**Isis Janet; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/1463440/Isis_Janet

& & & & & & & & & & &

No olviden dejarnos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, críticas, saludos o lo que gusten, no les llevara más de un par de minutos, ademas de que como sabran sus reviews nos inspiran mas a continuar ademas de que podemos ir agregando las sujerencias o haciendo ajustes que surgan de sus dudas o comentarios que nos dejen.

P.D. Mañana por la tarde tendran el capitulo 3.

Sin más por el momento se despiden:

Sheccid de Chiva e Isis Janet, nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para nuestro fic.**_

Hola a todos, pues ahora si les traemos el segundo capitulo disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final.

Nota: Contiene un poco de spoiler de Luna Nueva.

* * *

**SAVE ME**

Capitulo 2.

Alice POV

Ah pasado una semana desde la última vez que tuve una visión de ella, y no he conseguido dejar de pensar ni un solo día en la posibilidad de que ella está siendo ocultada por alguien realmente poderoso. Pero ¿Quién?, hasta el momento, nos ha sido imposible localizar el lugar exacto donde se encuentra, aunque la última vez estuve muy cerca.

– ¿Aun nada? – pregunto Jasper algo preocupado.

– Lo siento – le conteste e instantáneamente, en su rostro pude ver la decepción.

– Cada vez que lo intentas ha sido mas difícil ¿cierto? – me dijo.

– Si, no veo nada y esto es tan… duro sin duda. Si no veo a Bella, Edward no sabrá que hacer y eso traerá su desdicha, "Alice… te estás haciendo daño tu misma deja que las visiones te lleguen "– me dije a mi misma para tranquilizarme.

Mire los ojos de Jasper y preocupación era lo que mostraban… y eso me dolía, ya que la causante era yo. Bella ¿Dónde estas? Durante mucho tiempo he confiado en mi don, jamás he dudado de mis visiones, pero ahora… ahora dudo de mi misma de mi "Gran poder", ahora no se nada, no veo nada. Deseo ayudar a Edward pero mis visiones no son de mucha ayuda, me suplica, me persigue para darle una respuesta a sus preguntas, una fe a ese corazón que le suplica que encuentre a su otra mitad, una esperanza algo que le motive a seguir adelante a seguir con esta búsqueda y no darse por vencido. Solo que ahora mi ayuda no servía por que las visiones me han abandonado y por eso me siento perdida, me siento desprotegida pero sobre todo me siento tan impotente al saber que mi hermano depende de mí y yo no le soy de ayuda.

– Alice tú eres mi pilar en este momento si tu te derrumbas yo contigo – Edward me sonrió para darme ánimos pero hoy nada me reanimaba "ni ir de compras", se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano – perdona si te he presionado es solo me siento… tengo la esperanza de que ella pronto este cerca de mí… siento que no todo está perdido y que ella estará con nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

– Edward ¿Supongo que es duro para ti? – le dije aun sabiendo cuánto dolor tenia, y aun así el me sonrió.

– No del todo como te dije tengo la esperanza de que ella regrese con nosotros pero sobre todo de que me perdone – no soltó mi mano pero su mirada se perdió en el infinito del cielo y yo lo acompañe.

– Alice en este momento lo último que necesitamos es que dudes de ti – me dijo con esa voz tan peculiar de molestia.

– Tienes razón es solo que a veces dudo de mi capacidad de ver las cosas y me pregunto por qué hoy más que nunca me falla – ambos nos soltamos, me levante y camine hacia la ventana note que Jasper nos había dejado solos.

– Jasper dice que te estás mal pasando debes ir a cazar Alice, tranquila, no te tortures así no logaras nada.

– Será que algo me impide verla, no se algo que no haya notado o tal vez alguien… – ambos nos miramos.

– Alice por favor no te presiones así no podrás conseguir nada.

– Edward no lo entiendes que Bella está mal yo soy su esperanza, yo soy la única que puede localizarla para salvarla – me miro como si hubiera dicho algo que no le gustara yo sabia que había dicho mas de la cuenta sabia que una simple frase podía acabar con todas las esperanzas que su corazón podía guardar, una simple frase sin más significado, pero para él, aquella frase le dolió tanto, cerro los puños y los ojos, cuanto dolía, saber que la persona que más amabas estaba en peligro y que su hermana con el poder de ver visiones no la ayudaba en nada en ese momento. Edward, sentía que ya nada en el mundo tenia sentido, que todo el color se le había ido al mundo y sin embargo conservo un poco de entereza, abrió los ojos y me miro y solo me sonrió y se retiro dejándome en la más inmensa soledad.

– ¿Crees que tendremos que decirle que Bella es un vampiro? – Pregunto Jasper en su susurro tomando mi mano.

–No lo creo – declare – no es tiempo, no aun.

– Alice debes decirle y entre mas pronto será mejor.

– Eso es lo que me inquieta, pero no se.

– Tendremos que decirle cuanto antes a Carlisle.

– Sin que Edward se entere de nada – volví a enfatizar.

– No crees que se enfadara más si no le dices la verdad.

– Es necesario Jasper, en cuento todo esto se aclare el lo comprenderá mejor.

– ¿Y si no lo hace? – me miro fijamente.

Me quede callada observando a Jasper el tenia razón, Edward no lo iba a entender le estaba ocultando algo muy importante algo que iba a cambiar su destino su vida, su amada Bella era una de nosotros algo que el siempre temió, algo que el detestaba, algo que el odiaba… un vampiro.

– Ahora entiendo porque no la puedo ver – le dije mientras me abrazaba – es una vampiro y como sabíamos ella era inmune al poder de Edward… Jasper ¿que tal si ella esta poniendo un escudo para no verla?

– Pero para eso ella debe haber sido transformada y estar con alguien muy poderoso y además que la entrene para esa habilidad y yo solo conozco a una familia…

Nos miramos el uno al otro, el tenía razón había una poderosa familia que en el mundo de los vampiros, una familia que Carlisle conocía, sus amigos, aquellos que guardaba celosamente el secreto de los vampiros, Los Volturis.

& & & & & & & & & &

Bella POV

Cuando finalice mi cena, una voz detrás de mi me pregunto si mi excursión ya había terminado, y fue cuando supe que estaba en problemas, serios problemas; una de las reglas era no alimentarse cerca de casa, por eso la comida era llevada hasta nosotros.

–Ya es suficiente, no lo crees.

La voz era aguda, con un toque de disgusto y procedía de mi espalda. La recién llegada era diminuta, con un cabello castaño claro lacio y cortó. El cuerpo bajo la capa – que era más oscura, casi negra – se adivinaba esbelto y andrógino, con un rostro demasiado hermoso. Los ojos grandes y los labios carnosos habrían hecho parecer una gárgola a un ángel de Botticelli, incluso a pesar de las pupilas de un apagado color carmesí.

– Jane – suspire resignada al reconocerla, y también me percate de la presencia de Santiago a unos pasos detrás de ella.

– Síganme – habló Jane otra vez, con su voz monocorde e infantil. Nos dio la espalda y se movió silenciosamente hacia la oscuridad.

El callejón se curvaba y estrechaba a medida que descendíamos. Levanté la mirada hacia Santiago con un montón de frenéticas preguntas en mis ojos, pero él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. No podía ver a los demás detrás de nosotros, pero estaba segura de que estaban ahí, ya que escuchaba el siseo de la tela.

– Bien, Santiago – dijo uno de nuestros acompañantes en tono de conversación conforme andábamos – Supongo que esta vez no tendrá salvación.

– Ha sido error mío – contestó Santiago en el mismo tono – era mi responsabilidad haberlo hecho bien.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – inquirió educadamente, como si apenas le interesara.

– Fue un error de atención – los ojos de Santiago se deslizaron sobre mí y se dirigieron hacia otro lado.

–Mmm –dijo con voz cortante. Su anterior tono despreocupado había desaparecido por completo.

Impelida por el puro pánico, cerré firmemente los ojos para no ver la oscuridad y los labios para no gritar. El fondo de la alcantarilla estaba en penumbra, pero no a oscuras. La luz procedente del agujero de arriba suministraba un tenue resplandor que se reflejaba en la humedad de las piedras del suelo. El sonido metálico de la pesada rejilla cerrando la alcantarilla a nuestras espaldas se oyó con mucha claridad. Pronto, la luz tenue de la calle se desvaneció en la penumbra. El sonido era nulo en el pasillo, excepto por un el susurro de la tema y par de suspiros de impaciencia desde algún lugar detrás de mí.

Santiago me sujetó con fuerza una de mis manos y con la otra me acaricio la cara y deslizó su pulgar suave por el contorno de mis labios. El camino continuó descendiendo, introduciéndonos cada vez más en la profundidad de la tierra que ya conocía de memoria, pero ese recorrido ahora era diferente me llevaban a un juicio por haber roto una regla tan sencilla eso me hizo sentir claustrofobia.

Lentamente el negro del túnel fue transformándose en gris oscuro. Al final del túnel había otra reja cuyas barras de hierro estaban enmohecidas, pero eran tan gruesas como mi brazo. Había abierta una pequeña puerta de barras entrelazadas más finas. Santiago agachó la cabeza para pasar y cruzó rápidamente. Cuando terminamos de pasar la reja se cerró de golpe con estrépito, seguido del chasquido de un cerrojo. Al otro lado de la gran habitación había una puerta de madera pesada y de escasa altura, que también era muy gruesa. Atravesamos la puerta y miré a mí alrededor, ahora nos hallábamos en el corredor de apariencia normal e intensamente iluminado. Las paredes eran de color hueso y el suelo estaba cubierto por alfombras de un gris artificial. Unas luces fluorescentes rectangulares de aspecto corriente jalonaban con regularidad el techo. Aquel pasillo resultaba muy acogedor en comparación a los anteriores.

La puerta gruesa crujió al cerrarse de un portazo detrás de nosotros, y luego se oyó el ruido sordo de un cerrojo que se deslizaba de vuelta a su posición. Jane nos esperaba en el ascensor con gesto de indiferencia e impedía con una mano que se cerrasen las puertas.

Los dos vampiros que nos acompañaban se relajaron cuando estuvimos dentro del ascensor. Echaron hacia atrás las capas y dejaron que las capuchas cayeran. Felix y Demetri eran de tez ligeramente olivácea, lo que, combinado con su palidez terrosa, les confería una extraña apariencia. Felix tenía el pelo muy corto, mientras que a Demetri le caía en cascada sobre los hombros. El iris de ambos era de un color carmesí intenso que se iba oscureciendo de forma progresiva hasta acercarse a la pupila. Era el mismo color de ojos que yo tenia.

El viaje en ascensor fue breve. Salimos a la sala de recepción bastante elegante. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera y los suelos enmoquetados con gruesas alfombras de color verde oscuro. Cuadros enormes de la campiña de la Toscana intensamente iluminados reemplazaban a las ventanas inexistentes. Habían agrupado de forma muy conveniente sofás de cuero de color claro y mesas relucientes encima de las cuales había jarrones de cristal llenos de ramilletes de colores vívidos. El olor de las flores removió un par de imágenes inconexas en mi cerebro, por lo que me vi forzada a agitar mi cabeza para borrarlos.

– Buenas tardes, Jane –dijo la única humana entre nosotros que se encontraba detrás del mostrador; su olor era algo realmente tentador Santiago me sujeto.

Jane asintió y le devolvió el saludo – Gianna.

Luego prosiguió hacia un conjunto de puertas de doble hoja situado en la parte posterior de la habitación, y la seguimos. Pude observar que Felix le guiñó el ojo a Gianna al pasar junto al escritorio y ella soltó una risita tonta. Y al atravesar las puertas pude notar que nos aguardaba otro tipo de recepción muy diferente. El joven pálido de traje gris perla el gemelo de Jane. Tenía el pelo más oscuro y los labios no eran tan carnosos, pero resultaba igual de encantador. Se acercó a nuestro encuentro, sonrió y le tendió la mano a ella.

– Jane

– Alec – repuso ella mientras abrazaba al joven. Intercambiaron sendos besos en las mejillas y luego nos miraron a nosotros.

– Bella esta vez estas en grandes problemas, el maestro Cayo esta muy molesto contigo.

– Lo se, terminaran con mi vida – mi voz denoto temor pero Alec solo me sonrió y tomo mi mano, me sentía como un venado que sabia que seria entregado a los leones.

– Abra que ver que dice el maestro Aro – admitió con voz invariable.

– ¿Y ésta preparada par a tu castigo? – preguntó Jane, que se limitó a sonreír con expresión desdeñosa.

– Aro no se alegrará por esto – Alec me sujeto de la mano y me llevo.

– No le hagamos esperar – sugirió Jane.

Ignoraron las puertas del fondo – totalmente revestidas de oro – se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo para desplazar uno de los paneles y poner al descubierto una sencilla puerta de madera que no estaba cerrada con llave. Alec la mantuvo abierta para que la cruzáramos.

La antecámara de piedra no era grande. Enseguida desembocaba en una estancia enorme, tenebrosa –aunque más iluminada – y totalmente redonda, como la torreta de un gran castillo. A dos niveles del suelo, las rendijas de un ventanal proyectaban en el piso de piedra haces de luminosidad diurna que dibujaban rectángulos de líneas finas. El único mobiliario de la habitación consistía en varias sillas de madera maciza similares a tronos; estaban colocadas de forma dispar, adaptándose a la curvatura de los muros de piedra. La habitación no se encontraba vacía. Había un puñado de personas enfrascadas en lo que parecía una conversación informal. Hablaban en voz baja y con calma, originando un murmullo que parecía un zumbido flotando en el aire. Un par de mujeres pálidas vestidas con ropa de verano se detuvieron en una de las zonas iluminadas mientras las estaba observando, y su piel, como si fuera un prisma, arrojó un chisporroteo multicolor sobre las paredes de color siena.

Todos aquellos rostros agraciados se volvieron hacia nosotros en cuanto entramos en la habitación. La mayoría de los inmortales vestía pantalones y camisas que no llamaban la atención, prendas que no hubieran desentonado ahí fuera, en las calles, pero el hombre que habló primero lucía una larga túnica oscura como boca de lobo que llegaba hasta el suelo.

– ¡Bella, querida, has vuelto! – gritó con evidente alegría. Su voz era apenas un tenue suspiro.

Avanzó con tal ligereza de movimientos y tanta gracilidad, mire su rostro, como olvidar ese rostro la piel era de un blanco traslúcido, similar al papel cebolla, y parecía muy delicada, lo cual contrastaba con la larga melena negra que le enmarcaba el rostro. Se deslizó junto a Jane y le tomó el rostro entre las manos apergaminadas. La besó suavemente en sus labios carnosos y luego levito un paso hacia atrás.

– Sí, maestro – murmure con temor cuado se giro para mirarme.

– Ay, Bella. ¡Cuánto me conforta tenerte a mi lado!, pero hoy… ¿Qué has hecho pequeña? Cayo quiere tu muerte pero yo… eres mi hija – me sonrió.

– ¿Estas loco? ¿Es que no sabes donde estas?, aquí no hay consideraciones, solo se atienden ordenes – dijo secamente, Cayo que se había aproximado a nosotros.

– Pues esta vez, te equivocas hermanito – puso una sonrisa y solo le palmeo el hombro – no mataremos a mi hija solo un castigo para que aprenda, a los hijos así se le enseña, con castigos.

– ¿Qué?! – definitivamente Cayo se había molestado con mi castigo y no mi muerte.

– Silencio por favor – anuncio la voz de Marco y todos lo miraron un poco sorprendidos ya que hasta donde yo sabia el maestro marco casi nunca hablaba – Aro tiene razón no podemos matar a una hija como ella y mas con el potencial que tiene… piénsalo Cayo – cuando el aludido oyó su nombre de labios de Marco se sobresalto.

– Aro – bisbiseo Cayo – la ley la reclama.

– No Cayo esta dicho no mataremos a Bella – me miro con algo de enfado – sin embargo te pondré un castigo… Isabella estarás una semana incomunicada y sin alimentarte, aquel que le proporcione alimento será también castigado… ahora Bella espero que soportes una semana en el oscuro calabozo, sola y en la oscuridad, abandonada.

Me quede congelada no por el hecho de no alimentarme eso podría soportarlo eran las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por mi maestro, "en la oscuridad y abandonada". Abandonada me dolía esa palabras más que otra cosa, me dolía lo que alguna vez fue mi corazón… me llene de pánico al saber que me iba a dejar sola… y entonces me sentí nuevamente como una luna perdida, una luna cuyo planeta había resultado destruido, igual que en algún guión de una película de cataclismos y catástrofes que, sin embargo, había ignorado las leyes de la gravedad para seguir orbitando alrededor del espacio vacío que había quedado tras el desastre.

Esa era una de las ventajas de haberlo perdido todo y ser lo que ahora era, y aunque mi castigo para mí en lo personal fue pero de lo que imagine, creo que aprendí la lección ya que ahora solo esperaba por la comida y no iba por ella.

& & & & & & & & & &

Edward POV

Desde que Bella desapareció me he pasado los días angustiado por saber que habrá sido de ella; tenia muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas Alice me ocultaba cosa lo sé porque no me miraba a los ojos. A veces pensaba que no podría soportarlo más; pero entonces llegaba Jasper y ejercía su influencia sobre mi, acompañado por toda la familia para retenerme ya que en más de una ocasión, salí corriendo por el bosque.

No había donde ir a buscarla y eso me dolía tanto y me hacía sentir tan impotente porque es en este momento comprendí lo que ella significaba para mi.

Mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarla, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces ella cruzo mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando me aleje de ella el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido.

Mi corazón no ha latido durante casi noventa años, pero esto era diferente. Era como si hubiera desaparecido, como si hubiera dejado un vacío en su lugar, como si hubiera dejado todo lo que tengo dentro aquí, con ella... así era mi corazón muerto no estaba.

Siento que me pesa el cuerpo, también siento que me falta el aire cada vez que la recuerdo. Siento que el olvido cruel se mofa de mi pena y que me escupe en la cara. Pensé que la vida caminaba sola, hoy me doy cuenta que me falta ella, me siento tan… vació. Este sentimiento duele pero me sostiene porque la esperanza dice que algún día, ella volverá a mi vida.

Hoy me doy cuenta que me falta ella. El amor que sentía por Bella había llegado puramente, pero ahora las aguas estaban embarradas. Bella, no sabes como te extraño, tu sonrisa, tu alegría, tu calor, tu voz, tus ojos… cielos, no puedo creer que estés lejos de mi... algo me dice que te veré pronto. ¿Que tonto verdad?, no puedo hacerme a la idea, no me queda mas que aferrarme, no quiero creer que ya nunca te voy a volver a ver, que te he perdido para siempre, ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?, como fui tan tonto para dejarte ir, decir que no te amo si es lo mas tonto del mundo si yo te amo Bella, mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti. ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerte eso Bella? Maldición, lo único que conseguí fue quedarme sin ti, mi amada Bella, perdóname; perdóname por abandonarte y hacerte tanto daño. Pero sabes algo, algún día te lo diré personalmente lo sé.

Y yo, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí realmente solo, fui a sentarme en el exquisito gran piano que estaba ubicado en el camino de la entrada. Corrí mi mano gentilmente a través de las escalas, examinando los sonidos. Los tonos aun eran perfectos; pero mi melodía era muy triste y como era de esperarse mi familia no tardo en reunirse para escuchar el hondo pensar de mi muerto corazón.

"_Edward, todo saldrá bien"_ – Carlisle tomo mi hombro y yo solo deje de tocar y lo nunca había hecho lo hice. Lo abrase y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y solloce sin lagrimas y es que necesitaba en este momento el apoyo de mi padre. Porque sabía que por mi culpa Bella estaba perdida.

Bastaba con que supiera que ella existía para que yo pudiera vivir. Podría soportar todo lo demás mientras supiera que Bella vivía. Y no importaba como fuera solo que ella vivera.

*******************************************************************

Disculpen la tardanza de este capitulo en verdad esta vez no es culpa de Isis si no mía por que la inspiración se me fue… por favor los siento, esperamos que les haya gustado.

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews:_

_Edición anterior del fic, capitulo 2; __Gracias a: The Love store, christti, nonblondes, Fan de Sailor Moon y AnnyFanSailorMoon._

_Prologo y capitulo 1: Hik-y, Wonkita, Yoyis25, Marriz . slash, christti y Fan de Sailor Moon._

Les dejamos nuestros Links:

_Para acceder a los link copien y peguen en la barra de dirección de su navegador y quiten los espacios en blanco._

**Sheccid de Chiva; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/768750/Sheccid_de_Chiva

**Isis Janet; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/1463440/Isis_Janet

& & & & & & & & & & &

No olviden dejarnos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, críticas, saludos o lo que gusten, no les llevara más de un par de minutos, recuerden que son nuestra inspiración.

Sin más por el momento se despiden:

Sheccid de Chiva e Isis Janet, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

P.D. El tercer capitulo se los traeremos en unos 7 o 10 días, ya que tanto el prologo como el capitulo 1 ya los teníamos, en otra cuenta publicados, pero para un mejor control de sus reviews creamos esta cuenta conjunta, así que no desesperen les tendremos el siguiente capítulo en ese plazo y si nos retrazamos un poco les pedimos disculpas por anticipado.


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para nuestro fic.**_

Hola a todos, pues ahora si les traemos el tercer capitulo disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final.

Nota: Contiene un poco de spoiler de Luna Nueva y Amanecer.

* * *

**SAVE ME**

Capitulo 3.

Jasper POV

Sabia que no era buena idea que mi amada Alice le ocultara información a mi hermano Edward, aunque por un lado ella tiene razón primero debíamos decirle todo a Carlisle, y eso justamente estábamos apunto de hacer, y gracias a la cooperación de Rose y Emmett para llevarse a Edward de caza nos lo había permitido. Ahora el problema seria explicar las cosas.

– Y de que quieren hablar – nos pregunto Carlisle en cuanto cerramos la puerta de su despacho, yo sabia que el sospechaba que algo tramábamos, sus emociones lo delataban.

– Bueno… – inicio Alice y pude sentir todo un mar de emociones surgiendo de ella, por lo que me vi forzado a calmarla yo mismo – es que… bueno – y sin mas soltó todo – vi a Bella y es una de nosotros.

Mire a Carlisle esperando su reacción, la cual tardo bastante, para ser un vampiro, por lo que incremente las olas de calma y así hacer más fácil su reacción.

– ¿La viste? – repitió como para si y mi Alice asintió para indicarle que si – ¿pero? – comencé a sentir un sinfín de emociones saliendo de el por lo que nuevamente intervine; creo que hubiera sido mejor que yo acompañara a Edward, me dije a mi mismo.

Alice se giro para mirarme y pude ver en sus ojos que me pedía a gritos un poco de ayuda, la cual por supuesto no le iba a negar – pensamos que alguien la convirtió y… que la están ocultando, por eso es que Alice no la había podido ver – termine por ella y Carlisle nos miro fijamente a ambos y luego sin mas se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por su despacho, lo que ocasiono que me sintiera un poco frustrado, ya que no emanaba ninguna emoción de el; en estos momentos como envidiaba el don de Edward.

– Entonces ella esta… bueno – se giro para mirarnos.

– De cierto modo se podría decir que ella esta "viva" – finalice, sabia que esa respuesta no era la correcta, pero… que más podría decir.

– Edward… ¿Lo sabe? – pregunto y yo mire a Alice y ella respondió esta vez.

– No, primero queríamos consultarlo contigo y… bueno tenemos una teoría de con quien puede estar ahora – y si, no podía faltar un poco de temor emanando, no solo de mi Alice sino de Carlisle también.

– Y… en donde se encuentra ella – no era una pregunta, nos estaba exigiendo una respuesta.

– Creemos que… que los Volturis la tienen – conteste yo tomando la mano de Alice para tranquilizarla.

Carlisle se dejo caer en uno de los sillones y pude sentir nuevamente un mar de emociones saliendo de el, aunque la que mas se notaba era la preocupación y la… ¿culpa?

– Carlisle… no deberías sentirte culpable por…. – pero no pude continuar.

– Enserio crees que no debería, creo que todos aquí sabemos que ella no estaría bien alejada de nosotros – fijo su vista primero en Alice y luego en mi – no importa lo que Edward haya dicho, ella ya era parte de la familia y… jamás debí haber permitido esto – y nuevamente toda una oleada de culpabilidad salio de el, lo que ocasiono que me sintiera un poco incomodo – ahora el problema será recuperarla.

– ¿Recuperarla? – Alice se sintió confundida, pero yo sabía muy bien a que se refería Carlisle, conocía muy bien la reputación de los Volturis "coleccionistas", por eso es que todo mundo los respeta, ya que en su filas todo poseen dones increíbles.

– Así es, si es verdad que los Volturis la tienen, no creo que dejen que ella se vaya tan fácilmente – levanto su vista solo para mirar el cuadro donde el junto con los 3 Volturis aparecían – ella era especial siendo humana y no quiero ni imaginar que clase de don tenga ahora siendo uno de los nuestros – Carlisle se levanto y camino hacia la pintura – en sus filas poseen grandes talentos y es por eso que son lo que son en nuestro mundo – y nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos.

– Carlisle… – al escuchar su nombre se giro para mirarnos.

– Debemos decirle, se que será muy difícil que lo acepte pero el tiene que saber – en ese momento no tenia que ser un lector de mentes para saber que se estaba refiriendo a Edward, y yo sabia muy bien que no recibiría muy gustoso la noticia, incluso sin el don de Alice ya podría imaginarme la que se iba a amarar.

& & & & & & & & & &

Santiago POV

Por fin habíamos terminado el entrenamiento del día de hoy, mi pequeña pupila cada vez mejoraba mas, y por fin habíamos conseguido lo que tanto quería el maestro Aro; el escudo de Bella ya no solo era mental si no también físico, ahora si era completamente inmune a cualquier ataque, lo malo es que esto la hacia muy valiosa, demasiado, por lo que con mayor razón debíamos evitar que recordara algo de su pasado. Yo sabía que ella había conocido a nuestra clase siendo aun humana, lo supe en cuanto nos la topamos en esa calle en Washington, sus ojos no mostraban miedo o curiosidad, si no… reconocimiento, y luego su forma de pensar acerca de nuestra alimentación, era lo que me lo confirmaba.

Recuerdo que hace mucho, cuando recién ingrese a las filas de la guardia, con los maestros se encontraba un vampiro con ideas radicales acerca de nuestro estilo de vida, ideas que rondan la cabeza de Bella; lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, sus ojos tan distintos a los nuestros y sus continuas discusiones con el maestro Aro para que se alimentara de animales y no de personas. Se que la ultima vez que el maestro tuvo contacto con el, le informo que ahora poseía una "familia", familia con los mismo gustos alimenticios.

– Santiago – me llamo la dulce voz de Heidi a mis espaldas, sacándome así de mis pensamientos.

– Heidi, ¿se te ofrece algo? – pregunte sutilmente, aunque ya sabia que siempre que me buscaba se le ofrecía algo.

– El maestro Aro me mando a buscarte.

– Gracias – dije y di media vuelta para caminar hacia la sala de reuniones, pero una delgada mano me detuvo.

– Santiago – por el tono de vos que utilizo sabía que quería algo más.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo mas? – le pregunte ocultando mi irritación, yo ya sabia lo que quería.

– Bueno pues me estaba preguntando… si no tienes nada que hacer – se acerco mas a mi – porque no… vienes a mi habitación y platicamos un poco – pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían un poco.

– Lo lamento pero estaré un poco ocupado – me disculpe lo mas sutilmente que podía, sabia que no era bueno hacerla enojar.

Si definitivamente una de las cosas importantes que he aprendido con Heidi es que jamás debes hacerla enojar, ya que además de ser la favorita del maestro Cayo su increíble poder de control mental no es nada agradable, aun recuerdo la ultima vez que lo uso en alguien y fue… bastante horrible, nunca me imagine que el gran y poderoso Felix terminaría sollozando en el suelo del pasillo, ja eso fue muy gracioso, pero el se lo busco, quien en su sano juicio le diría a Heidi que el vestido que llevaba la hacia ver como una zanahoria. Desde ese día todo, incluso Jane hemos aprendido a no meternos con ella. Por eso es que ella era la carnada, la que siempre se encargaba de traer nuestra comida.

– Siempre estas ocupado Santiago – me reclamo con una voz que pude interpretar era de molestia.

Me gire para encararla "sutilmente" – Heidi… – no sabia que decirle y su rostro no me ayudaba mucho por lo que no tuve opción mas que ceder – te veo en 2 horas si y platicamos – una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo, y antes de girar y perderse en la esquina giro su cabeza y me lanzo una mirada que no supe interpretar muy bien.

Moví mi cabeza negativamente, sabia que lo que acaba de hacer no era bueno, ella siempre había querido algo mas y yo lo sabia, pero retarla a ella, no era buena idea, por lo que emprendí mi marcha hacia la sala de reuniones para rendir el informe sobre los avances de mi pequeña pupila.

No tarde mas que un par de segundos en adentrarme en la enorme sala e inmediatamente el maestro Aro se acerco a mi y sin mas extendió su mano hacia mi, y yo hice lo mismo; método eficiente del maestro, por lo que no requería que yo hablara, el solo tomaba mi mano y eso era todo, solo unos segundos y el informe estaría completo en la mente del maestro.

– Heidi – susurro, aunque todos en la sala escucharon claramente.

– ¿Sucede algo? – interrogo el maestro Cayo.

– Nada por lo que debamos preocuparnos – claramente entendí que el que debía preocuparse era yo.

– Si no se les ofrece algo mas a los maestros me retiro – hice una leve inclinación y me retire de la sala, y nuevamente no tarde mucho en volver a los oscuros pasillos, y tome rumbo hacia la habitación de mi pupila.

Al llegar a la puerta toque un par de veces esperando obtener respuesta, la cual para mi suerte no llego, y me vi obligado a abrir la dichosa puerta, para toparme con una habitación completamente vacía, emprendí la marcha de nuevo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba acceso a la torre y sin mas la atravesé y frente a mi observe la figura de Bella.

– ¿Admirando el paisaje? – pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa y ella como respuesta solo encogió los hombros – pensé que estabas cansada – ella volvió a hacer lo mismo – ¿sucede algo? – me acerque a ella y coloque mi mano en su hombro.

– No, solo… estaba pensando en algo – su voz me sonó distante y triste.

– Y… se puede saber en que pensabas – mis palabras sonaron mas a petición que a pregunta y me arrepentí por ello.

– No es nada importante – el tono de tristeza continúo ahí.

– Isabella – esta vez mi voz sonó con un toque de exigencia.

– Estaba pensando en mi pasado – su confesión me tomo desprevenido, por lo que no pude decir nada y ella continuo – me estaba preguntando… se que me dijiste que mi familia murió en ese incendio, pero… – esas palabras me hicieron sentir incomodo – bueno… yo… me preguntaba, talvez… bueno…

– Quisieras ir directo al punto Bella – sus rodeos me hacían sentir mal.

– ¿Y si tenia amigos, mas familia y…? – pero dejo la pregunta inconclusa.

– Bella… – tome una innecesaria bocanada de aire – mira linda, eso nosotros no lo podemos saber, pero… bueno, se que esto sonara fuerte pero… ellos te creen muerta linda – le di un leve apretón a su hombro.

Ella suspiro y se giro para mirarme – es que… bueno a veces siento que alguien me esta esperando – sus ojos se iluminaron por un breve segundo – pero tienes razón, aunque debo confesarte que me gustaría visitar la tumba de mis padres.

– Bella, yo creo que eso no es una buena idea, además linda para que querrías recordar tu vida humana, el hecho de que no recuerdes nada podría significar que… bueno algo no estuvo bien, y talvez el llegar a recordarlo solo ocasiones que te sientas mal – ahora si que me empezaba a preocupar, en que momento se le ocurrió la brillante idea de visitar la tumba de sus padres, sabia que no era bueno que le ocultáramos su verdadero origen, pero que mas podía hacer si el maestro Aro así lo había ordenado.

– Lo se pero… es que algo dentro de mi me dice que…

– Linda – me acerque mas a ella – se que es difícil pero, el pasado es pasado y a veces es mejor que se quede donde esta – sabia que esto no seria suficiente para convencerla pero tenia que tratar.

– Creo que tienes razón – se giro y volvió a perderse en el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo mas pero la presencia de alguien a nuestras espaldas nos hizo girarnos para ver de quien se trataba.

– ¿Alec, ocurre algo? – pregunte al recién llegado.

– El maestro Aro quiere ver a Bella – nos informo.

– Vamos – dijo Bella y paso su brazo por los hombros de Alec y el a su vez hizo lo mismo.

Inmediatamente se perdieron por la puerta y el pasillo; el solo mirarlo me recordaba que definitivamente esos 2 se llevaban excelente, casi como hermanos, ni siquiera Alec se llevaba tan bien con su hermana gemela, por lo que no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa escapara de mis labios. Jane y Heidi, esas dos deberían ser hermanas, ambas son iguales, caprichosas y las consentidas de los maestros. Sin mas que hacer por la próxima hora y media me puse a contemplar la ciudad mientras me preparaba para lo que se me venia con Heidi.

& & & & & & & & & &

Edward POV

No se porque tanta insistencia de salir a cazar, yo aun me sentía bien, lo que me hacia suponer que Alice tramaba algo, ya que ella fue la de la "gran" idea de que saliera de caza. Y con mayor razón me hacia suponer que algo me ocultaba.

Y lo mas frustrante es que nos habíamos alejado bastante de la casa, lo cual me hacia imposible leer la mente de mi pequeña hermana; trate de descubrir algo a través de la mente de Emmett y de Rosalie pero para mi suerte, el primero se encontraba divagando en lo que haría con su esposa, por lo que inmediatamente bloque su mente, no quería saber nada de eso; por otro lado Rosalie pensaba en un nuevo peinado, algo usual en ella, por lo que me sentí mas frustrado, ya que o Alice realmente no planeaba nada o mis hermanos aquí presentes eran muy buenos actores.

Finalmente me rendí y decidí cazar; no tardamos mas que un par de horas y emprendimos la marcha a casa y como siempre fue el primero en llegar gracias a mi velocidad, la cual aparte de relajarme me distraía de las preocupaciones, pero al entrar a casa una ola de calma me invadió lo cual me confirmo por fin que algo ocurría.

– Alguien querría explicarme que pasa – dije sin rodeos – y Jasper querrías dejar de hacer eso.

Jasper me miro por unos segundos pero no detuvo su ola de calma, luego miro a Alice sentada en uno de los sillones, y luego poso su mirada en Carlisle y Esme que permanecían de pie, el primero le daba la espalda al gran ventanal y Esme estaba en la entrada a la cocina, los cuatro solo pensaban en mantener la calma, y lo mimo ocurrió con Emmett y Rosalie que se ubicaron a mi espalda Emmett bloqueando la puerta y Rosalie se encamino a las escaleras.

– "_Podrías tomar asiento Edward"_ – pidió mi padre con su pensamiento, lo cual me confirmaba más que algo ocurría.

Sin decir mas me senté frente a Alice, pero nadie mas se movió, era como si… como si estuvieran ubicados en lugares estratégicos, me concentre en la mente de Alice pero ella seguía repitiendo una y otra vez "debemos estar en calma".

– Querrían hablar de una vez – volvía a pedir, y esta vez mi padre hablo.

– Edward… lo que vamos a decirte es… importante – miro a Alice antes de continuar – pero necesitamos que estés tranquilo… hijo – de no ser por Jasper que seguía mandando olas de calma se que ya estaría gritando.

– Te escucho – dije para que continuara.

– Se trata de… Bella – dijo sin más, creo que en ese momento hubiera caído de rodillas, pero gracias nuevamente a Jasper seguí calmado, por lo que mi padre continuo – ella… – me miro fijamente – _"es una de nosotros"_

– ¿Qué? – Creo que había escuchado mal – podría repetirlo – pedí.

– Ella es una de nosotros, esta… "viva" – remarco con un extraño tono la ultima palabra, y sabia que esta vez esa palabras eran verdad, pero… algo dentro de mi me decía que no era posible, que ella no debía ser… no ella no podía… su alma – no – susurre pero todos me escucharon y me miraron y pude escuchar que trataba de ¿reconfortarme? Con sus pensamientos.

– Edward… – la voz de Alice me regreso a la realidad.

­– Tu… la… – pero no pude continuar, un nudo se formo en mi garganta impidiendo que terminara.

– Hace unas semanas me llego una visión – y sin más me la mostró.

Ella mi dulce Bella, pero… no, ella… sus ojos; cerré mis ojos para tratar de bloquear lo que veía pero era inútil aun la seguía viendo, pero… ahora ella, sus ojos ahora rojos; no, no lo podía creer porque, ella mi dulce Bella era como yo. No esto tenia que ser una especia de pesadilla, mi verdadero infierno, si seguramente era eso, yo estaba muerto y esto era mi infierno personal, mi castigo por todas esas vida que tome, por esa justicia que yo decía impartir, si eso debía ser.

De pronto sentí un par de brazos rodeándome, Esme trataba de consolarme ¿pero… por que?, y lo comprendí al escucharme sollozar – _"tranquilo"_ – me dijo mentalmente con su tono maternal para tratar de calmarme pero yo no podía detenerme, como lo iba a hacer si me acabada de enterar de que el ser al que yo amaba y del cual me aleje para… para evitar hacerle daño ahora era… como yo, al ángel mas hermoso de la tierra era como yo, no lo entendía, ¿Por qué?; se supone que ella estaría bien, y que esto jamás pasaría, por eso me había alejado para que ella… y ahora resulta que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano ¿Por qué?.

– Edward – escuche la voz de mi padre pero me abrace mas a Esme – que es lo que quieres hacer – pregunto, pero pude notar en su tono de voz un poco de angustia, al parecer Jasper ya no estaba controlando nuestras emociones.

– Yo… – no sabia que decirle, el ver a mi Bella a mi amor convertida en… esto, no sabia ni que hacer y lo peor era el vació que sentía en mi corazón, lo destrozado que me sentía al ver que lo que había hecho la había llevado a esto – yo… no lo se – respondí sincero, y era verdad ¿que podía hacer ahora?, pero una nueva duda llego a mi cabeza, por que si ella era… bueno ¿porque Alice no la había visto?, me separe lentamente del abrazo de Esme y mire a Alice – pero…

– No lo se Edward, yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien – respondió sin que yo terminara de hablar, perece que la lectora de mentes era otra.

– Tenemos una teoría – completo Jasper y lo mire esperando que continuara.

*******************************************************************

Sabemos que querrán asesinarnos por la enorme tardanza y por eso les pedimos:

Un millón de disculpas, es que hubo algunos imprevistos y algunas malas noticias familiares, por lo que no pude escribir nada y por lo tanto no pude enviarle el capitulo a Sheccid para que afinara detalles y demás. Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado, cualquier reclamo o lo que gusten ya saben solo tienen que darle al botón verde de la parte de abajo.

Muchas gracias a:

Mariiz slash, Fan de Sailor Moon, SereyDarien, christti, Krosp, monserrath XD, AnnyFanSailorMoon y marya114.

Les agradecemos mucho por leernos, y bueno como andamos algo apuradas subiendo el capitulo no pudimos responder sus reviews, pero no se preocupen lo haremos.

Esperamos que les haya gustado mucho, les mandamos un abrazo y un gran saludo.

Les dejamos nuestros Links:

_Para acceder a los link copien y peguen en la barra de dirección de su navegador y quiten los espacios en blanco._

**Sheccid de Chiva; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/768750/Sheccid_de_Chiva

**Isis Janet; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/1463440/Isis_Janet

& & & & & & & & & & &

No olviden dejarnos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, críticas, saludos o lo que gusten, no les llevara más de un par de minutos, recuerden que son nuestra inspiración.

Sin más por el momento se despiden:

Sheccid de Chiva e Isis Janet, nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para nuestro fic.**_

Hola a todos, pues ahora si les traemos el cuarto capitulo disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final.

Nota: Contiene un poco de spoiler de Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

* * *

**SAVE ME**

Capitulo 4.

Jacob POV

El viento no me ayuda a pensar con claridad las cosas, pero… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? El pecho se me encoge y los ojos se me empañan. Corro, y no quiero para, no quiero pensar. Sólo pasaron unos segundos, y la voz de Sam llega, potente, resonante, ordenando cosas que no llego a oír.

Solo sigo corriendo; ya no sé ni lo que hago. Entro en fase porque así no pienso las cosas, y mi velocidad se incrementa, mientras bordeo First Beach y el agua me empapa el pecho de titán, para luego sentir la arena en mis patas.

– _Nunca_.

Los pensamientos de Sam llegan a mí respondiendo a mi pregunta… nunca, es que acaso Bella nunca regresara.

– _Jacob, ¿cuánto crees que te va a llevar esto?_ – inquirió Leah, impaciente, quejosa.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza. Como todo el mundo en la manada, Leah se sabía la historia completa. Conocía la razón por la que había venido aquí, al fin del mundo, de la tierra, el cielo y el mar. Para estar solo. Y ella sabía que eso era lo que yo quería. Simplemente estar solo.

– _¡Cállate!_ – rugí.

– _Esto me está poniendo enferma, Jacob. ¿Es que no te puedes imaginar por lo que estoy teniendo que pasar? Ni siquiera me gusta Bella Swan. Y me has tenido lamentándome por esta amante de sanguijuelas como si yo también estuviera enamorada de ella. ¿No te das cuenta de que es algo que me hace sentir muy confusa? ¡Anoche soñé que la besaba! ¡Qué demonios se supone que he de hacer con eso!_

– _¿Tiene que importarme?_

– ¡No _puedo soportar más el estar en tu cabeza! ¡Termina con esto de una vez! ¡Ella se convirtió en uno de ellos! O peor aun, esta ¡¡ muerta!! Ya es hora de que te des cuenta, muchacho_.

– _Eso no lo sabemos, no es seguro ella no es uno de ellos lo entiendes… ella no esta muerta – _le grite porque eso era cierto porque yo me aferraba a eso porque la historia que nos dio Paul no era cierta Bella no puedo ser raptada por unos vampiros no lo es…

– _No_ _estamos seguros de eso…_

Leah desapareció dejándome solo con mis pensamientos recordando la tarde cuando Paul entro corriendo diciéndome que Bella había sido raptada por unos vampiros. Esa tarde la busque seguí su rastro en efecto el olor era de uno de ellos un olor que quemaba mi nariz, mismo olor que se mezclaba con ella ¿por que se la llevaron…? ¿Por qué…? me aferraba a que ella estaba viva…

Viva, ¿pero eso significaría que seria como ellos…? dejo que su corazón se parase y su piel se helara y que su mente se retorciera para cristalizarse en la cabeza de un predador. Un monstruo. Un extraño.

Había pensado que no había nada peor que eso, nada más doloroso en todo el mundo.

Ella seria alguien distinto y me preguntaba cómo me afectaría eso. ¿Sentiría lo mismo que si muriera, cuando la viera allí, erguida como una piedra? ¿Como un trozo de hielo? ¿Y qué ocurriría cuando su olor me quemara la nariz y disparara mi instinto de romper y destruir...? ¿Cómo sería eso? ¿Querría matarla? ¿Podría llegar a desear no matar a uno de ellos?

Observé cómo las olas rodaban hacia la playa y desaparecían de mi vista bajo el borde del acantilado, pero allí las escuchaba batir contra la arena. Seguí contemplándolas hasta tarde, hasta mucho después del anochecer.

Decidí irme a casa no ganaba nada estando aquí, pero que podía hacer ahora que mi razón de existir no estaba conmigo pero… tampoco con el… el causante de su dolor, el causante de que su corazón estuviera roto y no dejaba que yo se lo curara … Edward Cullen…

Los Cullen ellos… ¿Dónde demonios están? ¿Ellos… sabrán donde está? Según lo que le conto Charley a mi padre no lo saben y si no lo saben ¿por que no la buscan…? ¿Acaso no les importaba que un vampiro sádico la haya matado? No nunca les importo… si la hubieran apreciado a un que sea un poco estarían buscándola… pero el nunca la quiso y la muestra es que la dejo sola… la dejo con el alma y el corazón destrozados… como ella me dejo a mí.

Comencé a corre en dirección a mi casa pero me pare en seco jadeando por la carrera, y el corazón se me oprime tanto que por fin las lágrimas brotan no supe como salí de fase, porque ahora mis manos están, contraídas en dos puños por la rabia, y golpee la arena totalmente desconsolado.

¿Qué tiene el maldito chupasangre que no tenga yo?, me pregunto, ¿Fuerza acaso?, ¿Belleza? ¡La misma Bella me había dicho que yo le gustaba!

Bella ¿Dónde estas?... Te extraño tanto como no tienes idea, te llevo en el corazón, tatuada y me hace daño cada vez que recuerdo que no te podré abrazar una vez más. Con su voz guardada en la memoria, y ahora solo siento angustia.

Angustia por no saber si volveré a verte.

Angustia por el miedo de saber que podría matarte y que tú me odies por ello.

Angustia por no encontrarte y no ponerte a salvo.

Angustia que se incrementa al recordar que fui quien te abandono al igual que ese chupasangre.

Angustia al saber que te deje sola cuando más me necesitabas

Angustia por qué no sé si te podre ver una vez más.

Y lo que más daño me hace, es saber que después de haber luchado contra lo que era, rompí la promesa de no alejarme de ti.

& & & & & & & & & &

Carlisle POV

– Edward – le hable a mi hijo que por un momento parecía que se rompería en pedazos – ¿que es lo que quieres hacer? – le pregunte, con angustia.

– Yo… – el vacilo eso no era Edward el que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos o tenia las teorías de lo que se podía hacer, hoy Edward parecía un pequeño niño en brazos de su madre que tenía miedo y eso me destrozaba.

Poco a poco vi como Edward recuperaba su postura algo no le parecía sabia que podría ser así que yo también fije mi mirada en ella

– No lo se Edward, yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien – respondió sin que el terminara de hablar, perece que la lectora de mentes era otra.

– Tenemos una teoría – completo Jasper y todos lo observamos – Edward creemos que los Volturis la tienen, bueno… no lo creemos lo aseguramos así que nuestra teoría es que, cuando ella era humana bloqueaba su mente ante tus poderes como si fuera un escudo… ¿cierto?

– ¿Un escudo? – repitió Edward desconcertado.

– Así es, Bella siempre a mostró un gran potencial siendo una simple humana se que ellos también lo notaron, ahora me imagino que como vampiro su potencial es mayor, debe tener un entrenamiento y eso a hecho que ponga un escudo a su alrededor es por eso que Alice no la ve.

Mientras Jasper pronunciaba las palabras yo miraba las expresiones de mi hijo sabia que nada de lo que Jasper le decía le gustaba, su Bella… El gran amor de su vida siendo una de nosotros, su mayor miedo, su peor pesadilla; nunca creí que eso podría suceder.

– Entonces debemos ir a Italia – la voz de Emmett hizo que reaccionara, ir a Italia.

– Han de entender – comencé a hablar por que debían saber todo acerca de ellos, yo sabía lo peligroso que eran y mas Aro cuando adquiría un tesoro, uno como Bella, no la dejaría ir tal fácil es mas no creo que jamás la deje ir, comencé a hablar despacio y con mayor mesura – no los llaman realeza sin un motivo, son la casta gobernante, con el transcurso de los milenios, han asumido el papel de hacer cumplir nuestras reglas. Ellos como recuerdan, en un principio eran tres: Aro, Cayo y Marco.

– Son lo que tienes en los están en un cuadro de tu estudio – dijo entre dientes Edward y pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían.

– Dos hembras se les unieron con el paso del tiempo, y los cinco constituyeron la familia. Deben de tener los tres mil años bien cumplidos, ellos al igual que ustedes tienen talentos, realeza es una descripción acertada.

– Pero si sólo son cinco… – murmuro Emmett con algo de confianza en la voz que tonto era si pensaba que eran solo cinco y peor aun que podríamos vencerlos.

– La familia tiene cinco miembros – le corregí – pero eso no incluye a la guardia.

– Eso suena... temible – hablo mi amada esposa.

– Lo es – le asegure – la última vez que tuve noticias de ellos, la guardia constaba de nueve miembros permanentes. Los demás son... transitorios. La cosa cambia. Y por si esto fuera poco, muchos de ellos también tienen dones, dones formidables. Los Vulturis los eligen por sus habilidades, físicas o de otro tipo y Bella es única.

– Eso indica que nuestras posibilidades son escasas.

– Me temo que si, además nadie es tan estúpido para jugársela con ellos. Los Vulturis permanecen en su ciudad y muy pocas veces la dejan.

– Eso a mí no me importa, así tuviera que pelear contra cien no me importaría si así debo salvar a Bella no me importa Carlisle… ¿Quiénes son los Vulturis? ¿Qué los hace muchísimo más peligrosos que Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie Alice y yo? Sólo se trataba de una familia antigua y poderosa, algo similar a la realeza... y que nadie les contrariaba a menos que quisiera... morir…eso ya lo sé pero a mí no me importa morir, moriría por ella, si se que la mujer que amo está con ellos que le robaron la mas valioso que tenía su alma…

Mi hijo tenia razón no importaba el peligro en el que nos íbamos a meter al enfrentar a mis viejos amigos pero eso no me importaba, para mi lo mas importante era la felicidad de mi hijo, de mi familia.

Si yo hubiera pensado mejor las cosas en aquel momento, en el que él decidió que lo mejor que era irnos, nada de esto estaría pasando Bella estaría con nosotros y Edward no estaría sufriendo pero que podía hacer yo en su decisión, decirle que no; aun así el se hubiera ido, pero hubiéramos cuidado a Bella y nunca la hubieran secuestrado nada de esto le pasaría no sería una de nosotros como tanto temía Edward pero al igual que el creí que eso era lo mejor y ahora lo mejor resulto ser el fin de su vida y el inicio de la oscuridad, el fin de su alma, la pesadilla de mi hijo.

Como debo sentirme en este momento, me siento culpable por que se que yo debía haber sido objetivo y pensar en el daño que le íbamos a causar y que le causamos cuando todos nos fuimos, desde ahí ella murió… y murió mi hijo con ella.

– Carlisle estas de acuerdo con nosotros – la voz de Jasper interrumpió mi culpabilidad e hizo que mis pensamientos se perdieran eso nunca me había pasado no era así pero en este momento debía ser objetivo y pensar en el bien de mi familia.

– Me decías no puse mucha atención – Edward volteo a verme ahora me di cuenta que el no prestaba atención en lo que yo pensaba.

– Carlisle nos iremos a Italia y quizás sea el lugar de nuestra muerte estás de acuerdo con eso con luchar contra tus amigos si las cosas no salen como se planea – sonreí ante la pregunta de Jasper y mi mirada se fue directo a mi esposa que está tranquila y me sonríe, yo soy el líder de esta familia, yo soy el que toma las decisiones más difíciles pero nunca me a equivocado y esta vez se que no lo hare.

– Es mejor que comiencen a preparar su equipaje nos estamos demorando y sobre mis amigo para mi lo mas importen es mi familia, es Bella y Edward – comente con seguridad.

– Carlisle Gracias por todo – Edward se acerco a mi, mi pobre hijo no imagino el dolor que siente en este momento, debe ser muy grande pero lo soporta.

– Carlisle entes de irnos debo buscar a alguien – Edward me sonríe pero se veía preocupado no sabia a donde iba a salir ni a quien iba a buscar pero su semblante era de preocupación eso me preocupo…

– No te preocupes Carlisle solo iré a buscar a un viejo amigo de Bella espero salir vivo de ahí, nos veremos.

Vi como Edward salió a prisa un viejo amigo de Bella… ¿Quién podría ser?... sus amigos eran humanos… excepto uno, uno que no era exactamente humano… el era Jacob Black… un licántropo… nuestro enemigo natural…

& & & & & & & & & &

Jacob POV

No sabía por qué estaba tan ansioso algo no me gustaba; estar en la casa sin hacer nada no me gustaba mi padre me ocultaba algo lo sabia pero el solo hablaba y hablaba, esperó un buen rato a ver si yo respondía, pero no pareció darse cuenta de mi expresión indiferente, de mortal aburrimiento. La mayoría de los días esto le molestaba.

Suspiré, un suspiro largo y profundo y miré hacia la ventana, Billy se quedó callado durante un segundo que se me hizo un poco largo.

– Hoy hemos tenido carta.

Seguramente éste era el tema que había estado evitando hasta el momento.

– ¿Una carta?

– Si

Se me contrajeron todos los músculos del cuerpo y una pizca de calor me bajó por la espalda. Me aferré a la mesa para mantener las manos quietas, Billy continuó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

– Está dirigida a ti, no la he leído.

Sacó un grueso sobre de donde lo tenía guardado, entre la pierna y el brazo de su silla de ruedas. Lo dejó en la mesa entre ambos.

– A lo mejor no deberías leerlo, en realidad, no importa lo que diga.

Estúpida psicología de pacotilla. Cogí el sobre de la mesa. Había un trozo de grueso papel doblado en dos con mi nombre escrito en tinta negra en la parte posterior. No reconocí la letra manuscrita, pero era tan fina como todo lo demás. Lo abrí.

_**Jacob.**_

_**Sé que rompo las reglas al enviarte esto. Ella, Bella está en peligro por favor necesito tu ayuda para buscarla es urgente no quiero que te sientas en modo alguno obligado, pero es necesario encontrarla sé que si las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera, no estaría pidiendo tu ayuda pero te necesito no lo hagas por mi si no por ella .**_

_**Te espero en el bosque cerca de la casa de Bella.**_

_**No faltes.**_

_**Edward.**_

– Jake, sólo tenemos esta mesa – comentó Billy, mirando hacia mi mano izquierda.

Tenía los dedos tan apretados contra ella que comenzaba a estar en serio peligro. Los solté uno por uno, concentrándome en esa única acción y luego junté las manos para evitar el riesgo de romper algo más.

– Bueno, de todas formas no importa – masculló Billy.

Me levanté de la mesa, y empecé a sacarme la camiseta encogiendo los hombros.

– Aún no es demasiado tarde – murmuró Billy cuando abrí la puerta de un empujón.

Estaba corriendo antes de llegar a los árboles, dejando a mis espaldas una hilera de ropas como si fueran migas de pan, igual que las dejaría si quisiera volver a encontrar el camino de casa, pero esta vez debía enfrentarlo después de mucho lo volvería a ver el causante de que ella no esta aquí .

Edward Cullen al maldito chupasangre que pide mi ayuda para encontrarla. Así que si les importa o solo lo hace por culpabilidad si tal vez sea eso solo la culpa el no la ama lo se, me detengo en seco he olido su repugnante olor.

& & & & & & & & & &

Edward POV

Me detengo a unos metros de Jacob. También es claro lo incómodo que le resultaba tenerme tan cerca.

– Podrías habernos llamado ante la desaparición de Bella – comencé con una voz dura como el acero.

– _Lo siento_ – contestó Jacob, torciendo el gesto con desprecio – _no tengo sanguijuelas en mi agenda, pero creo que es ya tarde para hablar y si estoy aquí es porque la quiero encontrar no porque te quiero ayudar._

– Ya lo se – le recordé a Jacob.

– _¿Qué es lo que no sé, sanguijuela?_

– Ella es uno de nosotros Jacob – se cuanto le dolió esta frase lo sabia el mismo dolor que yo sentía.

– _¡No es cierto!.. .ella no es como tú… _– Jacob estaba claramente echando humo. Temblaban. Sacudió la cabeza, e hizo dos inspiraciones profundas de aire – _tu eres lo peor que le paso y siempre lo diré._

– Lo se, soy el culpable de todo incluso puedes terminar con mi vida si lo deseas pero en este momento la prioridad es ella y no mi muerte – Jacob respiraba pesadamente entonces sonrió con burla e indiferencia.

– _Culparte es lo mejor que has dicho el día de hoy, eres el culpable de todo lo que ella ha sufrido pero tu que sabes si las abandonaste sin importarte su dolor verdad_ – su ira volvió nuevamente – _cuando tu la abandonase ella se convierto en algo que no era ella siempre con su mirada triste fingiendo que no dolía tu abandono cuando hablaba de ti se abrazaba a ella misma para no romperse en pedazos cada respiración le dolía, para ella los días no importaba solo los vivía por obligación no por deber, y sabes que era lo peor que ella te esperaba por que tenia la esperanza de que tu regresar aunque no la quisieras no le merecías…maldita sea por que la conociste, porque jugaste con ella , no entiendes que por tu culpa ella perdió su alegría su vida nos robaste a Bella por que cuando tú te fuiste ella se fue contigo y jamás regreso y ahora tu vienes y me dices que ella es uno de tu maltita especie no debías haber existido debes morir – _ahora que su enojo se había convertido en lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento cuanto debió haber llevado ese rencor hacia mí y cuanto el amor por ella.

La amaba como yo, solo que mi amor le hizo mucho daño y eso solo me hizo darme cuenta de algo soy un monstruo.

No me di cuenta el hecho de que estaba sobre mi con todo el rencor que tenía me dio un buen golpe se que dolió, era algo que pulsaba, algo que había olvidado conocía el dolor del alma pero no el dolor físico.

Los gruñidos brotaron desde su garganta yo me encontraba agazapado delante de el; no podía verle la cara, pero los rugidos surgían enfurecidos de su pecho, se había encorvado, con todo el cuerpo sacudido por los estremecimientos, mientras gruñía entre los dientes apretados.

– ¿Jacob?

– _¿Por qué no has ido por ella_? – me pregunto en medio de gruñidos.

Nos miramos el uno al otro en silencio durante un buen rato

– _Tienes miedo que ahora sea ella quien termine tu patética vida_ – poco a poco se fue calmando – _pero descuida tu vida me pertenece en cuanto vayamos por ella yo mismo terminare con tu vida_ – me sentencio.

– Lamento decirte que mi vida ya tiene dueña así que si alguien terminará conmigo es ella pero antes de eso yo podría dejar que tu hicieras la mayor parte – sonreímos – o quizás tenga suerte y los Vulturis terminaran primero conmigo, ya que ellos me matarían más rápido, por lo menos.

– _¿Los Vulturis?_

– Si los Vulturis… son la personificación de nuestra especie, la razón por la que se te pone el vello de punta cuando me olfateas, la esencia de tus pesadillas, el pavor que hay detrás de tus instintos. No soy ajeno a esa realidad...

En aquel silencio mortal, todos los detalles encajaron súbitamente en un dolor de intuición.

– _Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees_ – repuso Jacob – _y lo ha pasado bastante peor_.

– No lo entiendes ellos la tienen, son más poderosos que tu y yo juntos, lo mas seguro es que moriremos antes de rescatarla, pero eso no es la razón por la que te llame sino que quiero que me ayudes para acercarme a ella, no sé qué puede pasar si ella me viera a mi tal vez acabe con mi vida antes de que la rescatemos en verdad no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que sucederá solo se que tal vez tu ayudes, aunque eso ni siquiera puedo saberlo.

Jacob me miraba como si no entendiera nada de lo que yo le decía la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía y que tal si yo me equivocara que tal si llevara Jacob era un error pero ya no había paso atrás.

– _Qué divertido_ – comentó Jacob, mientras observaba mi rostro... acaso no le importaba que tal vez moriríamos en Italia – _¿Cuándo nos vamos?_ – pregunto.

– Mañana – le dije con voz severa porque sabía que esto era mala idea lo sabia.

– _Bien debo despedirme de mi padre_ – después me miro con arrogancia – _supongo que esto es una tregua verdad sanguijuela de panteón_.

– Claro perro vagabundo – nos miramos; que paso se bebía dar en esta caso.

– _¿Cuándo te dijeron que era como tu…? ¿Qué sentiste?_ – me pregunto de forma directa.

– No puedo describirlo. No tengo palabras… te veo mañana aquí a las seis de la mañana, y de ahí a Italia entiendes.

– _Si chupasangre._

Me fui corriendo de ahí mientras pensaba en la pregunta y una infinidad de palabras, llenando mi cabeza.

Nadie podía saber lo que yo sentía; como se podía explicar algo que no tenia palabras, se que Jacob no lo entendería. Porque yo solamente lo sabía porque en este momento estaba vació.

*******************************************************************

Un millón de disculpas, pero esta capitulo me ha costado mucho trabajo como le he dicho a Isis Janet el enfrentamiento entre Edward y Jacob no sabía como hacerlo y además tuve algunos imprevistos, por lo que no tarde en escribirlo y por lo tanto no pude enviarle el capitulo a Isis para que afinara detalles y demás. Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado, cualquier reclamo, sugerencia, saludo o lo que gusten ya saben solo tienen que darle al botón verde de la parte de abajo.

Muchas gracias a:

– isa1181, fuyu-invierno, Fan de Sailor Moon, JPenelope, christti, SereyDarien y nonblondes.

Les agradecemos mucho por leernos. Y hacemos la atenta invitación a los que nos tienen como alerta o favorito a que nos den su opinión sobre nuestro fic.

Esperamos que les haya gustado mucho, les mandamos un abrazo y un gran saludo.

Les dejamos nuestros Links:

_Para acceder a los link copien y peguen en la barra de dirección de su navegador y quiten los espacios en blanco._

**Sheccid de Chiva; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/768750/Sheccid_de_Chiva

**Isis Janet; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/1463440/Isis_Janet

& & & & & & & & & & &

No olviden dejarnos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, críticas, saludos o lo que gusten, no les llevara más de un par de minutos, recuerden que son nuestra inspiración.

Sin más por el momento se despiden:

Sheccid de Chiva e Isis Janet, nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para nuestro fic.**_

Hola a todos, pues ahora si les traemos el cuarto capitulo disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final.

Nota: Contiene un poco de spoiler de Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

* * *

**SAVE ME**

Capitulo 5.

Edward POV

Nos encontrábamos reunidos en el mismo lugar donde había tenido mi "platica" con Jacob, faltaban solo unos minutos para las seis de la mañana, podía escuchar sus pensamientos bastante cerca, no tardaría mucho en estar frente a nosotros.

– ¿Crees que fue buena idea? – pregunto Alice un poco desconfiada y es que con el en medio ella no podía ver nada.

– El estuvo a su lado durante este… tiempo, es posible que el… bueno tienen una amistad bastante fuerte.

– Eso es verdad amor, puedo sentirlo – respondió Jasper abrazando a Alice.

– Es que…

– Si, lo se y lo siento por eso – me disculpe, sabia que le molestaba no poder ver nada, pero… yo sabia que el debía ir… necesitábamos su ayuda.

Y de pronto su figura hizo acto de presencia frente a nosotros, venia vestido de forma sencilla, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y una sudadera.

– _Que pésimo sentido de la moda tiene_ – se quejo mentalmente Alice y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

– Seria mejor si compartes el chiste privado ¿no? – dijo un poco irónico.

– Agradecemos tu ayuda y…

– No tienen que agradecer nada, lo hago por Bella – interrumpió a mi padre.

Emmett y Jasper me lanzaron una mirada de advertencia y escuche claramente que acabarían con el si se atrevía a atacar a alguien.

– Tranquilos – las miradas del resto se centraron en mi – nada – respondí rápidamente – será mejor que nos vayamos ya, entre mas rápido hagamos esto será mejor.

Caminamos a paso humano hasta la orilla de la carretera donde se encontraban aparcados nuestros autos, Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper abordaron el Mercedes, Emmett y Rosalie que me envió una mirada de desprecio abordaron el Jeep de el y finalmente yo me acerque a mi Volvo.

– Puedes abrir la ventanilla – le dije al ver su cara de repulsión, pero esta cambio por una de hostilidad total.

– _No soy tu mascota sanguijuela_.

– Solo lo hago para que vayas mas cómodo, se que nuestro olor no es compatible para… ambos – esbozo una sonrisa burlona antes de subirse y cerrar la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza de la requerida.

– Perdón – se disculpo, pero su tono de voz estaba impregnado de burla.

Conduje en silencio y para mi fortuna la mente de Jacob estaba en blanco; no parecía importarle mi forma de conducir. Llegamos a Seattle en menos de 2 horas, aparcamos los autos en el amplio estacionamiento del aeropuerto, al bajarme no pude evitar mirar con nostalgia mi auto, no sabia si volvería a verlo, la voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos.

– Deberemos hacer escala en Nueva York, y de ahí iremos directo al Florencia, Italia.

Jacob fijo su vista en mi padre y luego me miro a mi, sin necesidad de leer su mente sabia que quería preguntar.

­– No te preocupes ya nos hicimos cargo de eso – le dije sacando un pasaporte para el.

– Gracias – dijo mientras tomaba su pasaporte – _¿pero como demonios lo obtuvieron?_

– Creo que lo importante es que lo tienes – respondí y el me miro enfadado.

– Andando – indico mi padre el ver el momento de tensión que se estaba formando y que se calmo gracias a la habilidad de Jasper.

Al llegar al interior del aeropuerto caminamos inmediatamente al área de atención a clientes para recoger los 8 pasajes que nos llevaría a Italia.

– Buenos días venimos a recoger nuestros boletos – informo mi padre a la recepcionista.

– ¿Con que nombre los reservaron?

– Familia Cullen.

– Si, aquí están, 8 boletos, primera clase; si ya registraron su equipaje por favor llenen este formulario con el número que se les asigno – nos indico la señorita extendiéndonos el formulario.

– Solo llevamos equipaje de mano, indico mi padre.

– Oh – respondió un poco desconcertada – bueno en ese caso solo imprimo sus tickets.

Nos observo detenidamente preguntándose que clase de personas seriamos para viajar a Italia solo con equipaje de mano, fijo su vista en Jacob que era el único diferente entre nosotros y pude leer claramente como la duda se instalaba en su mente, mire a Jasper que también se había percatado de esto e inmediatamente manipulo sus emociones; una vez que nos entrego nuestros boletos salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos al área de espera y en cuanto anunciaron nuestro vuelo abordamos inmediatamente.

& & & & & & & & & &

Jacob POV

Definitivamente esto chupasangre sabían como viajar, mire rápidamente a mi compañero, sabia que estaría escuchando todo lo que pensara y es que al principio había hecho todo lo posible por no pensar en nada, pero después de lo de mi pasaporte me resulto imposible y mas ahora mirando a mi alrededor, "primera clase" claro creo que lo hicieron a propósito. Mire mi vestimenta, uno de mis mas "nuevos pantalones" y la sudadera que mi hermana me había regalado en navidad, ya ni quise mirar mis tenis, mire por la ventanilla y pude ver como uno de los aviones despegaba.

Pude escuchar el murmullo del asiento trasero, la rubia esa y el grandote, apenas y podía distinguir lo que hablaban, solo logre captar palabras como "traición", "no es posible", "Edward me las pagara"; esboce una sonrisa al imaginarme a su familia pelando por mi causa y claro el… me miro de forma burlona.

– Ahora que es lo divertido… chupasangre – la ultima palabra la susurre para que solo el la escuchara.

– Tienes una gran imaginación Jacob Black, pero te garantizo que nuestra familia es muy leal a los miembros que la integran.

Desvié mi mirada, sabia que en parte tenía razón, algo así pasaba con la manada, y por eso había decidido no pensar en esto y venir solo, no podía arriesgar a nadie más.

– Muy noble de tu parte – dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

– Podrías dejar de hacer eso – le dije de manera acida.

– No puedo evitarlo y menos si estas a mi lado – levanto una de sus cejas. Gruñí internamente.

– Podrías intentarlo – sisee.

– Lo haría, pero como te dije tienes una mente acompañada de una imaginación muy… activa, pero tratare de evitarlo.

Me gire para concertar mi vista en la ventanilla y es que acababa de sentir ese calor previo a la transformación, y todo gracias a sus palabras, si claro me culpaba a mi… el era el culpable por leer mentes; si el era el culpable de todo, si no hubiera existido…

– Quisieras tranquilizarte, no creo que lleguemos a nuestro destino si a mitad del vuelo aparece un enorme lobo.

Le dirigí una última mirada envenenada antes de poner nuevamente mi intención en la ventana, para así tratar de relajarme, sabía que él tenía razón, no podía transformarme a mitad de un avión lleno de personas.

El vuelo paso rápidamente y llegamos a Nueva York, donde no tardamos mucho en tomar el siguiente vuelo que nos llevaría a Italia y como era de esperarse nuevamente fue primera clase, esta vez me concentre en estrategias de lucha, sabia que estos vampiros serian igual de agresivos como la pelirroja y el que nos topamos en el claro junto con… Bella; una imagen rápida de ella aterrada llego a mi mente y estaba a punto de borrarla cuando escuche un gruñido a mi lado. Me gire para ver al chupasangre con sus ojos completamente negros y llenos de… rabia.

– Podrías… mostrarme… nuevamente lo que… estabas pensando – me pido, y por el tono de su voz supe que tendría que hacerlo con mucho cuidado.

– ¿Edward? – se acerco a nosotros su hermano rubio, el cual me miro despectivamente antes de posar su mano en el hombro de "Edward".

– Estoy bien Jasper – respondió cortante.

– Creo que el de las emociones soy yo – continuo aun sin soltarlo.

– Jacob – lo mire fijamente y comencé a mostrarle lo sucedido de forma lenta y pausada, su cara que en un principio estaba llena de rabia se transformo por una de completo dolor y sufrimiento, y aunque mejoro un poco cuando le mostré la muerte de… ese, el dolor aun lo atravesaba – gracias por…

– Era nuestro deber – respondí rápidamente.

– Edward – nuevamente lo llamo el rubio.

– Luego les digo, estoy bien, será mejor que regreses – lanzo una mirada a la azafata que nos miraba – no queremos llamar la atención.

Lo observe apretando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, no estaba seguro de que debía hacer así que volví a fijar mi atención en la ventanilla.

– Podrías cerrarla – me pidió.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunte un poco irritado.

– El sol – respondió de manera irónica, puse cara de confusión hasta que recordé la historia de la primera batalla con un frió, ellos brillaban con la luz del sol, rodé mis ojos y la cerré.

– Y como le vamos a hacer en Italia – quise saber.

– Llegaremos de noche, no habrá problema – vaya que alivio, por lo menos no esperaríamos demasiado.

– Así es – respondió a mis pensamientos, lo que me enojo nuevamente.

– Deja de hace eso – le reclame, y fue lo ultimo que hablamos, ya que me gire para ver la ventanilla cerrada y comencé a tararear una canción.

No supe en que momento me dormí, lo único que sentí fue un par de dedos fríos tocando mi hombro, por lo que desperté de manera automática y alerta, sobresaltándome.

– Tranquilo – me dijo y recordé donde y que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me puse en pie y observe que el avión casi estaba vació, después sin mas seguí a la sanguijuela, y en efecto todo estaba oscuro, solo iluminado por las luces, me sentí mas aliviado al respirar el aire del exterior y aunque ya me había acostumbrado a que me picara la nariz esto era realmente agradable. Continué detrás de el y no tardamos mucho en llegar a la salida del aeropuerto, donde nos esperaban un par de taxis.

– Nosotros cuatro tomaremos el segundo, puedes ir en la parte de adelante, te será más cómodo – me dijo de manera educada el doctor comillos mientras que el y su esposa junto con la sanguijuela abordaban la parte trasera.

No preste mucha atención a lo que decían ya que le dijeron algo en italiano al chofer, solo me dedique a mirar por la ventanilla tratando de memorizar el camino, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero llegamos a un gran hotel, baje del taxi y refunfuñe para mis adentros; el solo hecho de que a la entrada nos abrieran la puerta me hizo sentir incomodo.

– Es lo mas cerca que podemos estar de Volterra, no podemos acercarnos mas sin delatar nuestra presencia – de informo el chupasangre y asentí de mala gana.

Para mi fortuna me dieron un cuarto para mi, aunque no me había agradado demasiado esa idea, ya que aun no confiaba en ellos, me habían dicho que hoy al atardecer, porque de hecho ya eran las 3 de la mañana, partiríamos hacia Volterra para ver los alrededores y comenzar con algunas tácticas, por lo que tendría todo el día para relajarme y comer.

Me había encerrado en mi cuarto para tratar de descansar, pero me fue inútil, no podía dejar de pensar en que haría al verla, ¿la atacaría?, ¿la abrazaría?, y lo peor… ¿me reconocería?, no sabia como iba a reaccionar al verla, sabia que ya no iba a ser la misma ya que ahora era una… maldita chupasangre, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya había amanecido, fue gracias a un rayo de sol que atravesó las pesadas cortinas que me di cuenta, salí de la habitación y camine hasta la salida, tenia que comer algo ya que de hecho me estaba muriendo de hambre, estaba a punto de salir cuando…

– Jacob – la voz del doctor me detuvo, me gire para verlo – debería llevarte esto – me tendió una gran cantidad de billetes, lo mire con cara de sorpresa – será difícil que acepten dólares – me dijo como si nada, por lo que rodé mis ojos – tienes que comer –me recordó, y de mala gana los tome – a dos cuadras de aquí esta un restaurante americano, no tendrás problemas – me dijo antes de darse la vuelta, gruñí en mi interior y para mi mala suerte mi estomago también.

Salí del hotel y comencé a caminar, con dirección al dichoso restaurante, nuevamente iba concentrado en mis pensamientos pero al momento de pasar por un callejón un olor dulzon, diferente al de mis "compañeros" me llego, por lo que mis sentidos inmediatamente se pusieron alerta, agudice mi vista para ver en la oscuridad del callejón y pude ver una sombra, al parecer la sombra sostenía algo pero no pude distinguir muy bien que, una ráfaga de aire alejo el olor por lo que supuse que el mió iría directamente a esa cosa o mejor dicho vampiro, estaba seguro de que lo era, su olor me había picado la nariz.

Y si, en efecto, el vampiro se dejo de mover y soltó lo que cargaba, con horror observe que una mano salio rodando, un gruñido salio del pecho de esa cosa y yo me tense mas, sentía ese calor de la transformación recorrerme la espalda, sabia que esto era estupido pero mi instinto de protector se había activado, ese chupasangre iba a morir; los temblores comenzaron a incrementarse mas y mas, así como los gruñidos por su parte, lentamente levante la mirada para poder ver su asquerosa cara, pero… no estaba preparado para lo que vería, no lo podía creer era ella, mi Bella; me quede completamente en shock, era ella… aunque sus facciones eran mas finas era ella, pero… sus ojos, no era ella, no lo era.

– Bella – susurre mas para mi que para ella.

& & & & & & & & & &

Bella POV

Una nueva misión, suspire para mis adentros, sabia que esto seria difícil, mas por el aun no completo control sobre la sangre que tenia, sabia que seria difícil, pero el maestro me había dado la oportunidad y mas por hacer rabiar a Jane, no se como Alec la podía soportar, supongo que por ser hermanos.

Nos encontrábamos en Florencia, nuestra misión, destruir al neófito que había estado ocasionando algunos inconvenientes en los alrededores de Volterra y descubrí a su creador. Y aunque Demetri hubiera sido más que suficiente el maestro quería probar mis poderes ya desarrollados, por lo que nos había enviado.

Sabia que no debería estar vagando, pero… me resultaba imposible mantenerme quieta, y menos con la presencia de Heidi, quien se la pasaba literalmente acosando a Santiago frente a Alec y yo, por lo que decidí dar una vuelta, sabia que un faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, así que me escabullí de nuestra base temporal para recorrer la ciudad, sabia que a esta hora no había muchos humanos rondando por ahí por lo que me sentí mas tentada; de cierta manera la libertada me llamaba a gritos y por eso me encontraba recorriendo las desiertas calles, claro que para evitar inconvenientes no estaba respirando y es que sabia que a mi control aun le faltaba mucho.

Me encontraba vagando sin rumbo fijo preciso, por lo que no me di cuanta en el momento en que los primeros rayos del sol hicieron acto de presencia, fui conciente de ellos en el momento en que la hermosa luz choco con mis ojos y por lo tanto mi rostro; rápidamente me cubrí con la capucha y mire a ambos lados de la calle, para mi alivio observe un callejón a unos cuantos pasos de mi, me adentre en el oscuro lugar, sintiéndome un poco… frustrada, sabia que esto me costaría un buen regaño.

Recargue mi espalda en la pared y retire la capucha para contemplar el lugar a mi alrededor, por suerte los edificios a los lados me mantendrían segura de los rayos del sol, claro esto hasta que el medio día llegara.

Estaba tan concentrada divagando en todo y nada a la vez que no me percate que alguien me observaba detenidamente a la entrada del callejón, gire mi rostro para toparme con el de un humano, un joven de unos 25 años, rubio, bastante alto, me miraba de la misma forma que Heidi a Santiago y eso no me agrado nada.

– Hola preciosa – su voz trato de sonar sensual, pero no lo logro – ¿que hace alguien como tu aquí tan sola, a estas horas? – miro a ambos lados de la calle antes de adentrarse en el callejón.

"Que iluso", pensé para mis adentros, mientras lo observaba caminar lentamente hacia mi.

– Dime, ¿te importa si te acompaño? – acercándose mas a mi; sabia que no debía, pero no pude evitar inhalar su intoxicante aroma; dulce y tibio, y además el sonido incesante de su corazón me hipnotizaba, escuche como se acercaba mas a mi, sabia que mis ojos estaban negros, el no tendría escapatoria, el cazador se convertiría en el cazado, que ironía, sonreí satisfecha. Escuche el clic de una navaja, pero antes de que hiciera algo mas lo encare; sus facciones mostraron sorpresa total y el miedo comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo, aspire mas profundamente, disfrutando de su dulce aroma mezclado con el miedo y sin mas lo tome en mis brazos y clave mis dientes en su suave cuello, me sorprendió que no gritara, creo que fue la impresión del momento la que lo dejo callado, "mejor para mi", me dije y disfrute del dulce sabor, dando la espalda a la entrada del callejón para así evitar cualquier contratiempo.

Casi terminaba, las ultimas gotas estaban a punto de ser mías cuando una brisa trajo un olor que hizo que mi nariz picara, me quede completamente quieta y sin mas solté el cuerpo sin vida que cargaban mis manos, un gruñido salio del mi pecho, podía sentir la presencia detrás de mi por lo que incremente los gruñidos y gire mi rostro para ver lo que me amenazaba.

– Bella – escuche, como era posible que supiera mi nombre, me fije en su rostro y un recuerdo flasheo en mi mente; era el, uno de los protagonistas de mis recuerdos.

*******************************************************************

Creo que en este punto las excusas salen sobrando, por lo que solo les diéremos que agradecemos sus reviews, los cuales ya respondimos de manera personal a sus cuentas, pero no esta de más agradecerles nuevamente a:

–Isela Cullen, isa1181, JPenelope, fuyu-invierno, Fan de Sailor Moon, Milenio Angels y SereyDarien

Les agradecemos mucho por leernos. Y hacemos la atenta invitación a los que nos tienen como alerta, favorito o que simplemente nos leen a que nos den su opinión sobre nuestro fic.

Esperamos que les haya gustado mucho, les mandamos un abrazo y un gran saludo.

Les dejamos nuestros Links:

_Para acceder a los link copien y peguen en la barra de dirección de su navegador y quiten los espacios en blanco._

**Sheccid de Chiva; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/768750/Sheccid_de_Chiva

**Isis Janet; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/1463440/Isis_Janet

& & & & & & & & & & &

No olviden dejarnos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, críticas, saludos o lo que gusten, no les llevara más de un par de minutos, recuerden que son nuestra inspiración.

Sin más por el momento se despiden:

Sheccid de Chiva e Isis Janet, nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para nuestro fic.**_

Hola a todos, pues ahora si les traemos el sexto capitulo disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final.

Nota: contiene un poco de spoiler de Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

* * *

**SAVE ME**

Capitulo 6

POV Jacob

Pronuncie su nombre con el miedo de que su presencia desapareciera como tantas veces en mis sueños solo que al parecer este no era un sueño.

Era una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla donde ella tenia unos ojos color escarlata, donde en su boca había un rastro de sangre y a sus pies un hombre que fue victima de su encanto.

Ahí en el silencio de un grito callado por el asombro de mi sorpresa en medio del temor de mi desolación se encontraba ella… Bella.

Volvía a pronunciar su nombre, su mirada me mostro que no era bienvenido en ese lugar, me miro con cautela dando pasos hacia atrás se notaba confundida. Se detuvo y yo me acerque su olor quemaba mi nariz, pero ese no me importo, quería saber que esto era un sueño y no la realidad, si me acercaba ella desaparecería como tantas veces…

Despierta, despierta, maldita sea… me dije cerrando los ojos y apretando mis puños…

– Bella soy yo Jacob… tu Jacob, acaso no me recuerdas.

Pero ella seguía a la ofensiva, sentía que en cualquier momento me transformaría en ese gran lobo que la mataría, pero como seria capaza de matar a la mujer que tanto ame. Alargue mi mano con la intención de tocarla pero ella me lanza un gruñido mostrando sus dientes afilados. Mostrando lo que era… un maldito vampiro… no, no, no… ella no, mi Bella no, mi corazón, no ella… no es verdad.

– Bella ¿Quién te hizo esto?

– ¿Cómo es que me conoces? – pronuncio con la voz más hermosa que jamás había oído – contesta… ¿cómo me conoces?

– Tú y yo vivimos en Forks, ¿lo recuerdas? – ella solo se limitaba a verme.

– ¿Forks? – la mirada de seguridad que había en ella se perdió en la duda que ahora se asomaba en esos ojos que yo no conocía.

– Si Bella por qué no me recuerdas – le grite sintiendo como la sangre hervía en mi interior.

– No, no te recuerdo – me miro con odio.

– No recuerdas ni siquiera a tus padres… Charlie esta preocupado por ti, Bella por favor por que no nos recuerdas.

Algo en su mirada cambio, mientras se detenía me miro como si con la mirada deseara acabar conmigo pero, algo en su mirada, dudaba yo la conocía mejor que otra persona aun siendo una vampira. Lo que mas odio en el mundo, ahora es lo que ella es… ¿cómo amar algo que se odia?… eso es posible…

– Mis padre murieron – que hermosa sonaba su voz, pero como dolía su mirada llena de odio hacia mi.

– Eso es mentira.

– Mi maestro Aro no me mentiría, Santiago también mi lo dijo.

Su voz sonó más alta que de costumbre… se molesto; y mientras me preguntaba qué era lo que le habían hecho estos meses, que le ocurrió a mi Bella para que haya olvidado toda su vida… pero no tenia repuestas a esas preguntas solo tenía a Bella como una vampira que deseaba mi muerte.

– Ellos te mintieron Bella, ellos te han mentido… Bella estamos… Bella venimos a buscarte.

Sus ojos escarlata me miraron con la duda en ellos, dio dos pasos atrás, sabia que algo no andaba bien, de pronto sentí el ardor en mi nariz, otros dos venían debía darme prisa debía hacer que ella me reconociera, pero, como si ella no creía en mi y en mis palabras como antes, si mi Bella no creía que yo fuese alguna vez su mejor amigo. El hombre que mas la ama en este mundo.

– Bella ¿por que no logras recordarme …soy yo tu Jacob, tu mejor amigo, tu hermano…te he buscado por todas partes, y ahora estas aquí frente a mi, no es un sueño como yo creía, no, eres tú, por favor has un esfuerzo para recordarme … soy tu Jacob.

– Y quien dice que no te recuerdo.

Su rostro cambio, su enojo creció; ella me recordaba pero, entonces por qué su enojo, por que su repulsión hacia a mi.

– Bella ¿tú me recuerdas? – me quise acercar pero ella me dio un manotazo.

– Estábamos en el bosque, me dijiste que no eras bueno para mí que me debía alejar de ti , eras mi amigo y te alejaste de mi, y ahora vienes y me dices que eres mi Jacob cuando tú me dejaste abandonada en el bosque, como te atreves a decirme todo esto, con qué derecho viene y me dices que eres mi amigo, cuando tu me dejaste como el; eres un triste recuerdo.

Me quede callado sin decirle nada, como es que ella recordaba el momento mas triste de los dos, nuestra separación, el más horrible de todos el más oscuro, ahora entiendo por que su mirada de odio hacia a mi, pero si le decía los momentos felices tal vez ella entendería lo que paso y recordara lo buenos amigos que éramos.

– Bella tu y yo antes de eso éramos los mejores amigos, pasábamos la tarde en mi garaje componiendo las motos, a escondidas de Charlie para que no te retara, o cuando salimos al cine, Bella no solo soy un recuerdo triste, soy tu mejor amigo soy más que eso.

Pero se rió de mis palabras, su mirada irónica me dijo que no creía nada en mis palabras, no creí a en mi.

– Eres un mentiroso, eso es lo único que puedo creer de ti, acaso pensabas que le iba a creer a un perro como tu.

– No te das cuentas que te han metido, esos malditos chupasangre sanguijuelas, te apartaron de tu vida y te convirtieron en esto que tengo en frente, dices que soy un triste recuerdo cuando tu eres el más hermoso, no te has dado cuenta que estábamos preocupados, por ti, que he buscado todos estos meses.

– No voy a permitir que sigas diciendo estupideces, ellos son mi familia ahora, y no voy a permitir que los ofendas, mejor lárgate antes de que te arranque la cabeza, tu sola presencia me irrita.

Entonces lo entendí todo, ese lugar era desconocido para mí, la persona que tenía enfrente no era más que una desconocida y un enemigo. Vine con la esperanza de encontrar a mi amiga y mi gran amor pero solo encontré a una vampira sádica que no desea recordar nada de un pasado que ella misma se construyo por enamorarse de un vampiro que ahora la busca sin saber que lo único que encontrara será a esa cosa que no tiene sentimientos y que asesina a personas para vivir.

Sentí como el temblor en mi cuerpo incrementaba pero ella no sentía miedo solo me observa ¿acaso nada le daba miedo?

– Así que deseas que acabe con tu vida – sus palabras dolieron más que otra cosa, más que el golpe de una bola de acero de mil toneladas.

– Es verdad, tu y yo no somos amigos , no eres mi Bella y yo no soy tu Jacob, lo he comprendido Isabella.

Lo sentí en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se rompía sin poder detenerlo, ya nada sentido, nada… ahí en medio de la calle había perdido la esperanza de todo, había perdido la fe en el mundo donde vivía, había perdió el amor.

– Tu acabaras con mi vida – le dije fríamente – se que lo puedes hacer pero me pregunto… podrás acabar con la vida de el.

Vi como su rostro paso del sarcasmo a la duda, si estaba dudando debía ganar tiempo tal vez Edward llegue, antes de que acabe con ella.

– ¿De quien hablas? – pregunto con duda si eso era lo que yo quería, se alejo poco a poco y miro a su alrededor como buscando a alguien que no veía… se que aunque no recordara su vida como humana había algo que jamás olvidaría, y eso lo sabia.

– Del chico de ojos dorados que también te abandono, se que lo recuerdas, el te hizo mas daño que yo… tal vez no lo recuerdas pero el si es un recuerdo triste y doloroso.

Si era si, ella desvió su mirada, sentí un leve temblor, de nuevo me miro y sonríe la estaba dañando lo veía en sus ojos.

– Edward.

Y vi como su rostro se descompuso al escuchar el nombre, su duda desapareció, solo era una mascaras de emociones encontradas, ella ya no sonreía yo si.

& & & & & & & & & &

POV Bella

Todo este tiempo creí que esos recuerdos eran producto de mi imaginación , pesadillas de una vida olvidada y oscura, solo eso, que esos recuerdos que tenia no significaban nada, alguien una vez me dijo que mi mente trabaja diferente que la de los demás… solo que no recuerdo quien.

Ahora estaba frente a mi uno de mis recuerdos aquellos que tanto dolían como muestra de que alguna vez fui una simple humana , ese chico estaba tan sorprendido como yo, esperaba encontrarlo, la verdad no. El me miraba como si lo desilusionara verme así.

– Bella soy yo Jacob…tu Jacob, acaso no me recuerdas.

Claro que lo recordaba como olvidarlo si fue lo único que me quedo de mi vida humana que se desapareció dejándome los recuerdos más oscuros y amargos de mi vida. Jacob, mi Jacob, eso no es posible mi cuerpo se tensaba con tan solo olerlo. El era un lobo como dice mi maestro Cayo, un Licántropo enemigo de nosotros desde el inicio del alba del mundo… mi enemigo, pero para mí era más que un simple enemigo que debo eliminar para mi era el chico que me había roto el corazón dejándome sola como aquel otro de ojo dorados. Ellos me había abandonado, me dejaron sola, pero… ¿por qué?

– Bella ¿quién te hizo esto?

No le conteste, solo pensaba en esos recuerdos, ¿por qué me pregunta eso ?, ¿quién era él para preguntarme eso?. Debía responderle, pero algo en mi interior se limitaba a verlo y pensar por qué no me lanzaba contra de él y lo eliminaba, si no lo hago tal vez de nuevo sea castigada pero no podía atacarlo.

Y él hablaba y yo le contestaba, me dijo algo de Forks y un tal Charlie; ese nombre yo lo había escuchado antes, dolía. Que me pasaba , según él es mi padre pero yo no ponía atención le contestaba por inercia mientras mi mente seguía pensando en otras cosas porque dice que mi padre está vivo y me busca, por me miente de ese modo tan cruel.

– Mis padre murieron – lo mire con odio eso no se lo iba a permitir, no esa mentira.

– Eso es mentira.

– Mi maestro Aro no me mentiría, Santiago también mi lo dijo.

Pero en su mirada había seguridad, que debía pensar en este momento ¿quién mentía?… el o acaso … ¡no!… mi maestro no es un mentiroso, ni mucho menos Santiago, ellos no son unos mentirosos.

Sentí como si hubiera caído en un abismo; ahí recibí un golpe en las costillas, sentí como si me hubieran sacado el corazón, claro metafóricamente porque yo no sentía nada era como el hielo… dura y fría… pero como buen vampiro la memoria no olvida y yo no podía ignorar mi realidad y como si volviera a ser humana el dolor aprecio en mi pecho, justo donde se suponía que debía haber un corazón vivo, ahí había un corazón muerto que sentía un dolor mortal.

– Bella ¿por que no logras recordarme …soy yo tu Jacob, tu mejor amigo, tu hermano…te he buscado por todas partes, y ahora estas aquí frente a mi, no es un sueño como yo creía, no, eres tú, por favor has un esfuerzo para recordarme … soy tu Jacob.

– Y quien dice que no te recuerdo.

Si nunca lo podre olvidar, yo lo odiaba; increíble pero él me abandono, por eso lo odio, por dejarme sola y hacerme recordar lo mas triste de mi memoria, si decía que era especial para él , ¿ porque me abandono?

– Bella ¿tú me recuerdas? – se acerco a mi pero yo lo ayunte con tan solo un manotazo.

– Estábamos en el bosque, me dijiste que no eras bueno para mí que me debía alejar de ti , eras mi amigo y te alejaste de mi, y ahora vienes y me dices que eres mi Jacob cuando tú me dejaste abandonada en el bosque, como te atreves a decirme todo esto, con qué derecho viene y me dices que eres mi amigo, cuando tu me dejaste como el; eres un triste recuerdo.

Y así debía ser , cuando desperté en aquel cuarto con el maestro Aro y Santiago ellos me dijeron que estaba sola, que mis padre estaban muertos y no tenía amigos, nada, y siempre les creí y aunque sé muy en el fondo que alguien me espera; pero me siento vacía algo me falta será ese alguien … se que yo fui el centro de alguien, era como la luna que gira alrededor de un planeta, mi centro de vida, pero un día me quede sola sin saber como, mi planeta me abandono y yo simplemente me quede en la nada sin mi centro, sin mi vida, sin nada, me di cuenta que la razón de mi vida ya no existía y todo era solo la infinita desolación… pero gracias a mi maestreo Aro, tenía una nueva razón para vivir.

La inmortalidad, no es que no me hubiera imaginado alguna vez ser un vampiro, es un monstruo mitológico; pero desde luego, nunca creí que los vampiros existieran. Sacudí la cabeza para desechar esa línea de pensamientos, porque empezaba a inundarme el pánico. Algo en mi mente no soportaba recordar eso.

Seguí mirándolo mientras mis labios le contestaban, mi mente pensaba en todo y nada a la vez, porque entre la pena y la nada, había decidido escoger la nada.

– No te das cuentas que te han metido, esos malditos chupasangre sanguijuelas, te apartaron de tu vida y te convirtieron en esto que tengo en frente, dices que soy un triste recuerdo cuando tu eres el más hermoso, no te has dado cuenta que estábamos preocupados, por ti, que he buscado todos estos meses.

– No voy a permitir que sigas diciendo estupideces, ellos son mi familia ahora, y no voy a permitir que los ofendas, mejor lárgate antes de que te arranque la cabeza, tu sola presencia me irrita.

Era consciente de mis palabras, había cometido el peor error de su vida, nadie ofende a mi familia inmortal, gracias a ellos olvide mi vida misma que no fue nada agradable, ahora como inmortal ya tenia un sentido de vivir, pero, entonces la duda llego a mi, que pasaba si lo que el me decía era cierto… ¿por que dudaba de todo?

No… el esta mintiendo, quiere acabar conmigo, y mi familia, eso era por eso me mentía para alejarme de ellos.

El debía morir.

Pero por alguna razón que no entendía no quería matarlo, su nombre me dolía ; no un dolor físico sin más bien emocional, mire su rostro ya no había dolor al verme, su mirada era diferente era como si hubiera entendido que somos enemigos.

– Así que deseas que acabe con tu vida – se que acabaría con el en unos minutos el solo sonrió con amargura .

– Es verdad, tu y yo no somos amigos , no eres mi Bella y yo no soy tu Jacob, lo he comprendido Isabella – si lo entendió, somos enemigos – tu acabaras con mi vida – me dijo fríamente – se que lo puedes hacer pero me pregunto… podrás acabar con la vida de el.

Algo… no me gusto en esa última frase, el dijo que vinieron a buscarme, ¿quiénes?, porque de pronto el se veía tan confiado de sus palabras, ¿quién podría detenerme?, ¿quién?

– ¿De quien hablas? – pregunte con duda y el sonrió mas… me alejo poco a poco y mirando a mi alrededor, buscando a Santiago o a Heidi… tenía miedo y el lo sabia, entonces de nuevo comenzó a hablar – del chico de ojos dorados que también te abandono, se que lo recuerdas, el te hizo mas daño que yo… tal vez no lo recuerdas pero el si es un recuerdo triste y doloroso.

Él lo sabía; seguí de pie, pero me sorprendió que no me hiciera caer de rodillas y acurrucarme en el pavimento por la tortura del recuerdo. No sentí ninguna pena, ninguna en absoluto. No me permitía casi nunca pensar en él, e intentaba mostrarme estricta a ese respecto. Porque si lo hacia el dolor aparecía, cruelmente; yo ya no quería sufrir por un recuerdo del cual ni su nombre sabia… pero no tarde tanto en saberlo por que aquel licántropo lo pronuncio.

– Edward.

Y mi mundo se vino abajo y un agujeró se abrió en mi pecho uno que no sabía que existía o que lo negaba con todo la fe que no tenia, Y sin embargo, me di cuenta de que iba a sobrevivir sentí el sufrimiento, aquel vacío doloroso. Pero podía soportarlo. Podría vivir con él.

Edward… Edward… Edward…

Como me dolía ese nombre

& & & & & & & & & &

POV Heidi

Que es lo que yo debo sentir por Bella la nueva adquisición del maestro Aro, se nota que es su consentida más que la propia Jane o yo, pero a comparación de Jane ella no me cae mal pero tampoco bien, ella mantiene su distancia conmigo y yo también, lo único que nos une es Santiago y el amor a nuestro maestro Aro… solo eso.

Se que es una buena criatura, sea adaptado fácilmente en esta vida, una vida nada fácil de tratar. A veces me pregunto qué fue lo que le sucedió a Bella en su vida como humana, se que ella no lo recuerda pero todos tenemos un pasado algunos pocos no lo recuerdan por lo oscuro que fue, como el mío; yo casi no lo recuerdo, o más bien no quiero recordarlo, no es que sea malo al contrario era excelente para mi , para la sociedad de aquella época no, pero eso no me importaba.

Soy una inmortal que hace que todos me obedezcan, todos menos Bella, ella es la única que no hace mi voluntad, y creo que por eso debería considerarla mi amiga. Pero siento que mi reputación es lo que a ella le gusta. Dicen que por mis piernas han pasado todos los Vulturis… que tontos eso no es cierto… no han sido todos.

En este momento veo que ella ha escogido a su víctima, debo aceptar que es hermosa, que hace que cualquier humano la admire como a una diosa, una razón para odiarla, pero no hay nada de sentimientos hacia ella.

Entonces la dejo sola, para mi mejor; el sol tardara en salir, voy en busca de Santiago que seguro se encuentra con Alec, quiero estar con el, para mi es alguien muy importante es alguien a quien quiero. Voy en busca de el , pero en ese momento algo llamo mi atención, algo que yo no esperaba lo que mas odio en mi vida, el olor a perro mojado, un licántropo.

Se dirige hacia Bella, si no me apresuro podría pasarle algo, no es que me importe pero si la perdemos el maestro Aro se molestara conmigo. Me apresuro Santiago y Alec lo han percibido también, es un olor que nos quema la nariz que nos irrita; por fin la encontramos pero para nuestra sorpresa el le dice su nombre.

– Santiago – pronuncie su nombre mientras veía como el apretaba su puño – el la conoce.

– Al parecer si Heidi, debemos detenerlo, no debe decirle nada – lo miro seriamente, por que no quieren que se le diga la verdad, ¿qué le esconden?

– En algún momento ella tendría que saberlo Santiago, es cuestión de tiempo para que sepa la verdad – Alec lo miro seriamente – dejemos que hable y veamos cómo reacciona Bella, una prueba de fidelidad.

Los dos lo vimos, se notaba que Santiago quería sacarla de ahí inmediatamente a el le preocupaba que Bella supiera más de su pasado. Pasado donde tenía una familia, amigos que la querían y todo eso.

Los tres observamos todo, no sabíamos si el licántropo sabia de nuestra presencio o no solo sabíamos que al ver a Bella así le había producido un gran dolor, habrá sido su novio. No lo creo no es su tipo; seguimos observándolos y escuchando, esto me estaba desesperando por que no acabar con esto, lo matamos y fin del problema.

El le había dicho que tenía un padre llamado Charlie, que vivía en Forks, y que vinieron a buscarla, ¡vinieron!.

– Alguien vino a buscarla – susurre y vi como Santiago de nuevo apretó su puño, acaso el la quería.

– ¿Quiénes podrían saber que esta aquí? – le pregunto a Alec que solo se quedo pensativo.

– Alguien que sepa en lo que se convirtió – le respondió.

– La familia de vampiros que conoció.

– Ella conoció a otros de nuestras especie… ¿quiénes? – le pregunto, ese dato no lo sabia.

– Ella conoció a una familia de vampiros vegetarianos, lo se porque ella piensa que se puede llevar una vida sin la presencia de sangre humana.

– Eso no prueba nada – le dije seriamente, yo también pensé eso alguna vez.

– Cuando la encontramos, lo recuerdas – claro que lo recordaba – ella no se asusto o nos miro con curiosidad, al contrario ella nos miro como si nos conociera… como si ya hubiera conocido a otros como nosotros – su mirada de nuevo se poso en ella.

– Los Cullen – pronuncio Alec mientras los miramos sin entenderle.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– El amigo del maestro Aro se llama Carlisle Cullen, el era el que decía que se podía vivir solo con sangre de animales . La última vez que supimos de el es que vivía en Forks, mismo lugar donde ella vivía. Podemos deducir que ellos fueron a los que conoció y que la están buscando.

– Pero eso no explica la llegada del licántropo – le respondí mientras seguía escuchando la conversación de Bella.

– Tal vez si tenga mucho que ver – le dije señalándolos – el dice que eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, podemos deducir que le pidieron su ayuda para buscarla, ella debió ser muy espacial para esa familia, mas para pedir la ayuda de un licántropo y venir a buscarla.

Hubo un momento de silencio entonces Santiago golpeo con fuerza el pavimento, lo mire sorprendida.

– Maldición a menos de que se haya enamorado de uno de ellos, ahora entiendo por que me decía que alguien la esperaba, eso es, el vampiro vino a reclamar lo que es suyo y eso no lo voy a permitir… nunca se la dejare.

Alec y yo nos miramos yo me mordí el labio, inferior; los dos comprendimos lo que sentía Santiago por ella… estaba enamorado. Entonces Santiago se tenso cuando escucho a Bella decirle al lobo que lo conocía.

Nos miramos, de nuevo Santiago golpeo el pavimento me acerque a el y lo tome de los hombros pero él me rechazo.

– Debemos sacarla de ahí y matar al licántropo y a esa familia también no podemos permitir que ella los vea – declaro, entonces algo paso con Bella, en su rostro había duda, como si de pronto todo lo que conocía y había creído se desvaneciera frente a sus ojos.

– Ella esta dudando Santiago, debemos hacer algo más que matarlos a todos – de nuevo lo tome de los hombros.

Pero algo mas paso que hizo que Bella ya no dudara, un gesto de dolor apareció en su rostro.

– ¿De quien hablas? – pregunto con la duda en su rostro y el sonrió mas… Bella se alejo poco a poco, mirando a su alrededor… buscándonos, tenía miedo y él lo sabía, entonces de nuevo comenzó a hablar.

– Del chico de ojos dorados que también te abandono, se que lo recuerdas, el te hizo mas daño que yo… tal vez no lo recuerdas pero el si es un recuerdo triste y doloroso… Edward.

Vimos como su cuerpo tembló levemente al escuchar ese nombre, yo alguna vez lo escuche cuando fui a ver a Victoria, era una amiga, me dijo que un tal Edward de ojos dorados había matado a su pareja por salvar a una humana , me quede sorprendida, era el, y ella era la famosa humana que quería destruir.

– Ya todo tiene sentido para mi – le dije a Santiago.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Edward Cullen ha venido por ella. Ellos eran pareja.

– Como lo sabes.

– Victoria.

– Debemos sacarla de ahí ahora – ordeno y cuando se echo a correr Alec lo detuvo.

– No lo hagas, se me ocurrió algo que nos beneficia a todos – Alec miro al licántropo y luego a mi.

– Heidi has que venga con nosotros pero antes has que diga que todo es culpa de los Cullen.

– ¿Cómo? – le pregunte.

– Convéncelo de que diga todo lo que ha dicho es mentira provocada por otros que le quieren hacer daño; después lo llevaremos con el maestro Aro, se que para él será un regalo muy especial, nos conviene tenerlo de nuestro lado, tu lo manipulas, y él a Bella.

Entendí su juego nos convenía, así que comencé a caminar y me concentre en el, cuando llegue sentí como su olor me quemaba la nariz, apestaba.

– Heidi – por primera vez se alegraba de tenerme cerca yo también le sonreí.

– Maldita chupasangre, ¿qué le han hecho? – lo mire y abrió los ojos como platos, había caído en mi trampa.

– Pasa algo Bella – pregunte con naturalidad.

– Él dice que tengo un padre y amigos y que me están buscando – de nuevo lo miro.

– Eso no es cierto verdad – le sonreí, estaba hipnotizado con mi mirada

– Yo, eh – se quedo mirando a Bella y luego a mi.

– Bella nos hemos enterado que unos vampiros quieren alejarte de nosotros por que quieren acabar contigo, saben en lo que te has convertido por eso lo manipularon a el un viejo amigo tuyo, pero todo lo que te ha dicho es mentira, lo hacen para separarte de nosotros tu única familia.

– ¿Quiénes?

– Los de ojos dorados, sobre todo ese tal Edward que está vinculado con Victoria, ellos quieren acabar contigo.

– ¿Por que? – me pregunto con esa mirada típica de martí, que le podía decir.

– No lo sabemos bien solo lo que te he dicho.

Ella miro a… como se llamaba… no lo recuerdo pero no estaba convencida.

– Eso es cierto Jacob – le pregunto… el siente deseos de resistirse, lo se por que tiembla pero no lo puede.

– Contéstale, dile que ellos te mandaron – le murmure.

– Jacob – le grita, esta confundido no sabe que le pasa, de nuevo me concentro en el.

– Vamos contéstale… dile que todo eso de un padre y amigos es mentira.

Se calma. El ha caído en esta trampa de la que no saldrá hasta que yo lo decida.

– Así es Bella te mentí... – sonrió, ella le creyó su rostro lo demostró.

– Dile que todo es una trampa que Edward la quiere muerta – le ordene, a mi espalda se encontraba Santiago quien abrazaba a Bella.

– Tranquila ya estamos aquí – le susurro mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. Parecía que al tenerla en sus brazos estaba más tranquilo.

– Bella lo siento, pero es verdad, Edward planeo todo – se dejo caer al piso; no sabe qué le pasa, Alec se acerca a el y extiende su mano.

– Toma su mano, te llevaremos con nuestros maestros – le ordene y el obedeció como el perro que es, tal vez me divierta con el.

Alguien más, alguien con quien pasar esta larga noche…

*******************************************************************

Les pedimos una GRAN DISCULPA por la espera para este capitulo, pero tuvimos algunos problemas, desde familiares hasta que la computadora de Sheccid enfermo y pidió incapacidad de semanas y no la podía utilizar, bueno esperamos que haya sido de su agrado, Sheccid se esforzó mucho ya que a ella le toco hacer este capitulo (recuerden que nos turnamos para hacerlos, es un fic en conjunto), lo mas difícil fue el personajes de Heidi por que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo es su forma de pensar, busco información de ella, pero no hay mucha. La reacción de Jacob y la de Bella fue la parte mas difícil y ustedes ya leyeron el porque, no fue fácil describirlos, y menos por sus condiciones (licántropo y vampira), pero después de meses quedo.

Queremos a gradecer a:

– Isela Cullen, JPenelope, Fan de Sailor Moon, isa1181, Milenia Angels, SereyDarien y miadharu28.

Gracias por seguir leyéndonos. Y hacemos la atenta invitación a los que nos tienen como alerta, favorito o que simplemente nos leen a que nos den su opinión sobre nuestro fic.

Esperamos que les haya gustado mucho, les mandamos un abrazo y un gran saludo.

Les dejamos nuestros Links:

_Para acceder a los link copien y peguen en la barra de dirección de su navegador y quiten los espacios en blanco._

**Sheccid de Chiva; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/768750/Sheccid_de_Chiva

**Isis Janet; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/1463440/Isis_Janet

& & & & & & & & & & &

No olviden dejarnos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, críticas, saludos o lo que gusten, no les llevara más de un par de minutos, recuerden que son nuestra inspiración.

Sin más por el momento se despiden:

Sheccid de Chiva e Isis Janet, nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para nuestro fic.**_

Hola a todos, pues ahora si les traemos el séptimo capitulo disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final.

Nota: contiene un poco de spoiler de Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer.

* * *

**SAVE ME**

Capitulo 7

POV Edward

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Jacob había salido, ya casi era hora del crepúsculo y él aun no se dignaba a aparecer, que se creía, solo esperaba que por su bien no se haya metido en problemas. Me reuní con los demás en la habitación de mis padres, se suponía que discutiríamos la forma de llegada ante los Volturi.

– No creo que sea aconsejable que el licántropo este con nosotros – aseguro Jasper y yo lo mire – Carlisle me dijo que Cayo… les guarda cierta aprehensión – eso me sorprendió ya que recordé que mi padre me había contado algo acerca de eso, casi quise patearme por haberlo olvidado.

– Tienes razón, será peligroso para él – confirmo mi padre.

– No creo que él este dispuesto a esperarnos – Jasper me miro fijamente – además lo necesitamos, él… tenia un vinculo muy fuerte con… Bella – apenas y pude decir su nombre – y será peor si lo dejamos aquí, algún otro vampiro podría encontrarlo y… créanme que no acabaría bien para nadie.

– Viéndolo de ese modo… podríamos separarnos, además como dice Carlisle, no seria muy conveniente llegar todo – en su mente distinguí el _"no quiero que le pase nada a Alice"._

– Entonces quien propones que vaya, por supuesto que yo me incluyo en ese grupo – me adelante antes de que me dijera que yo debía quedarme, algo que por supuesto no permitiría.

Después de una pequeña discusión de quienes irían y quienes se quedarían todo quedo solucionado y arreglado, solo faltaba comunicárselo a nuestro acompañante licántropo, el cual por cierto aun no regresaba y ya estábamos a punto de partir.

Baje a recepción, quería saber si sabían algo de el, al llegar me tope con una joven que me miro embobada como siempre sucedía, su mente estaba llena con cosas como "espero que sea soltero", "¿tendré problemas si intento algo con el?", decidí portarme lo mas neutral que pudiera, sabia que ella no tenia la culpa de el nerviosismo que me recorría.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – pregunto con un marcado acento italiano, acercándose a mi, pero por suerte el mostrador se interponía, sabia que las mujeres en Europa eran mas… atrevidas, pero realmente no pensé que tanto.

– Si… quisiera saber si el joven Jacob ha dejado algún mensaje para… la familia Cullen – no creo que se hubiera molestado en especificar algún nombre; ella se giro para revisar lo anaqueles donde colocaban mensajería y demás, pero yo ya sabia que no, ella solo hacia tiempo para mantenerme aquí.

– No, me parece que no hay ninguno – respondió un poco… ¿desilusionada? – gusta que le comunique algo a él si pregunta.

– No, pero gracias – me di la vuelta sin siquiera mirarla, no me gustaba nada lo que pensaba sobre mi y la cercanía de la noche, y no precisamente algo relacionado a mi naturaleza, lo bueno es que solo yo podía leer mentes ya que "esas" imágenes hubieran sido geniales para las bromas de Emmett hacia mi.

Regrese a la habitación, esto supondría un contratiempo, ya que Jacob no había regresado y no había dejado ningún mensaje, por lo menos Rosalie y Alice no se quejaría que no harían nada, ahora ella junto a Esme tendrían que buscarlo; iba tan concentrado en lo que haríamos en las siguientes horas que no me di cuanta que Emmett me esperaba afuera de la habitación, se veía serio algo raro en el, trate de leerle la mente pero estaba pensando en su ultima noche con Rosalie, así que decidí no continuar, no deseaba ver a mis hermanos en… bueno no quería enterarme de eso.

– Que se te ofrece Emmett – le dije un poco irritado, no me gustaba que hicieran eso para bloquearme.

– Solo quería decirte que… bueno esto que vamos a hacer no es nada fácil no es así… solo quería que supieras que siempre te he querido como mi hermano mayor.

– Emmett…

– Déjame terminar – tomo aire, aunque es innecesario – solo quiero que lo sepas.

– Gracias – por primera vez en bastante tiempo una sonrisa sincera se instalo en mi rostro – y tú has sido el mejor hermano menor que he tenido.

– Bueno… y donde esta el _chico_ – observo sobre mi hombro.

– A eso precisamente venia, él… no ha regresado.

– Genial, ahora habrá que buscarlo…

– No, eso se lo encargaremos a las chicas, nosotros seguiremos con lo planeado.

& & & & & & & & & &

POV Alec

Habíamos conseguido dominar al licántropo, ahora estaba bajo nuestro control, fue algo fácil después de todo… lo recuerdo.

– Convéncelo de que diga que todo lo que ha dicho es mentira provocada por otros que le quieren hacer daño; después lo llevaremos con el maestro Aro, se que para él será un regalo muy especial, nos conviene tenerlo de nuestro lado, tu lo manipulas, y él a Bella – le dije, era un plan brillante, nuestro único problema seria lidiar con el maestro Cayo.

Observe como Heidi se acercaba a Bella hasta quedar a su lado, y entonces supe que lo haría, dominaría la patética mente de ese perro, lo observe resistiéndose, pero sabía que eso era imposible, bueno excepto por Bella que también era inmune a mi don.

Las mentiras de Heidi fluían tan bien que hasta una persona seria incapaz de identificarlas y lo mejor es que ese perro ya estaba bajo su control apoyando lo que ella decía; después de lo que perecieron ser horas por fin Bella estaba a salvo, se veía un poco consternada, pero más tranquila ahora que estaba en brazos de Santiago.

Volví a fijar mi vista en el licántropo, el cual se encontraba de rodillas, tal y como debía ser, me aproxime a el y extendí mi mano, con una leve aplicación de mi poder quedaría a nuestra entera disposición, no es que desconfiara de Heidi… claro que no, ella es excelente, pero… solo era para asegurarnos.

Levanto la mano hacia mí, supongo que Heidi se lo ordeno; sabia que iba a ser un poco desagradable el contacto, pero no me quedaba de otra. Solo que lo único que no me espere fue el enorme calor que salía de su mano, me gire para mirar a Santiago, esto no era normal.

– ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto al ver mi expresión de confusión.

– El… bueno, esta ardiendo – Heidi me miro, y pude observar como aguantaba la risa.

– Es verdad – los volví a mirar, y esta vez Santiago se acerco, aun tenia sujeta a Bella que sollozaba débilmente contra su hombro, me miro, tenia el ceño fruncido, pero en cuanto toco al licántropo su expresión se torno en una de completo asombro.

– Bueno no importa, ya veremos que hacemos –finalizo y emprendimos el viaje de regreso.

Y claro como fue, el maestro Cayo se puso como fiera cuando se entero de lo de él licántropo, pero al parecer lo de su temperatura tenia algo que ver porque en cuanto el maestro Aro lo toco su rostro cambio totalmente de expresión.

– "No es un licántropo" – es lo que nos dijo, y es que según sus recuerdo el jamás había sido mordido por otro licántropo, de hecho nos dijo que había mas de ellos y que se movían en manada… eso si era raro… los licántropos jamás estaban juntos. Y justo no encontrábamos reunidos para saber el porque de esa manda y como es que termino siendo un licántropo.

– Mis queridos amigos – el maestro Aro se puso de pie justo al centro de nuestra sala de reunión – como algunos se habrán dado cuenta, el día de hoy sucedió un evento extraordinario – hizo una seña hacia un par de guardias que estaban cerca de la puerta que daba a los calabozos – al parecer los hijos de la luna no son los únicos con la capacidad de transformarse en enormes bestias – al momento que dijo eso apareció ese licántropo, lo extraño es que temblaba… demasiado, se escucharon gruñidos por todo el lugar – calma mis queridos, aquí frente a nosotros tenemos una rareza de la naturaleza.

– Como que una rareza – se quejo Corin, quien había tenido encuentros con los licántropos – los licántropos deben ser exterminados.

– Paz querido Corin, como dije, y descubrí por medio de sus pensamientos, el no es un hijo de la luna, tiene la capacidad de transformarse en esa bestia, pero no lo hace por que haya sido mordido… lo hace por voluntad propia – dirigió una mirada de asentimiento hacia Heidi y el licántropo tembló mas, incluso su figura parecía desaparecer en las orillas – y nos lo mostrara – acto seguido se escucho tela desgarrándose y frente a nosotros apareció un enorme lobo, los gruñidos cesaron por unos segundos y luego se intensificaron, ya que eso odioso olor comenzó a extenderse por el lugar.

Observe cuidadosamente a mí alrededor, esperando alguna otra reacción, pero nada.

– Como se han dado cuenta, el aspecto es… diferente al de los hijos de la luna, y… su olor bueno creo que me comprenden – frunció un poco su nariz – ahora el segundo motivo de esto, es un poco mas delicado. En sus recuerdo mas recientes aparece nuestra querida Bella – todo concentraron su mira en el amo – parece ser que un grupo de vampiros la conoció y… con el simple hecho de la presencia de este… _joven_ – señalando al licántropo – podemos asegurar que su misión es descubrir si ella se encuentra aquí, lo cual inevitablemente ocurrirá ya que ese grupo de vampiros tiene ciertos dones, bastante peculiares por cierto – puntualizo.

– ¿Qué clase de don? – quiso saber Afton.

– Uno de ellos puede leer la mente – respondió el maestro Aro.

– Pero… con solo evitar que nos toque será suficiente – refuto Demetri.

– No funciona así su don, el puede _oír_ lo que pensamos, literalmente, así que será difícil ocultarle la verdad, por eso es que – extendió su brazo hacia Heidi y Chelsie – tendrán que esforzarse en su trabajo y mantener a raya a nuestro _joven _amigo.

Gruñidos de desaprobación y de aprobación se escucharon por todo el lugar.

– No seria más fácil acabar con ellos – sugirió Felix.

– Lo seria, pero… porque matarlos cuando se les puede ofrecer el unírsenos, los dones que tienen en ese grupo son bastante peculiares y en lo particular seria un desperdicio terminar con ellos – mas gruñidos es escucharon – así que mis queridos debemos estar preparados.

Y diciendo, dio un par de indicaciones a Felix, Demetri y Corin, después dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

– Alec.

– Si – respondí sin girarme, no era necesario, sabía lo que mi hermana quería, solo la simple confirmación de todo.

– Alec – insistió un poco molesta y esta vez me gire para mirarla.

– Que – sonreí.

– Detalles – pidió, se acerco a mí y me beso en la comisura de los labios.

– Vamos – le indique, no quería que nadie mas supiera nada por el momento, era lo que Santiago había dicho, tome rumbo a una de las torres donde solíamos pasar horas mirando a la nada.

& & & & & & & & & &

POV Jacob

Sabia que esto estaba mal, sabia que no debía, pero ver a… Bella, aunque ella era y no a la vez, lo pero fue cuando sentí algo dentro de mi cabeza, algo poderoso que me ordenaba cosas, yo sabia que no debía obedecer esa voz, pero… es muy fuerte.

No puede evitar mentirle a Bella, aunque no quisiera, quería decirle la verdad, que _él_ la estaba buscando, pero algo me impulso a decir que _ellos_ y en especial _él_ querían hacerle daño.

Juro que trate de luchar pero, esa voz y "eso" que sentía en mi cabeza era demasiado poderoso, incluso más que mis sentido de alerta, ya que pude captar 3 asquerosas escancias más, debía suponer que Bella no estaría sola, y el olor me lo confirmaba, era lo único que tenia a mi favor ya que mis demás sentidos me habían abandonado.

– Vamos levanta la mano – escuche al fondo de mi cabeza, y aunque no quería lo hice, fue lo ultimo que sentí antes de perderme en una neblina pesada, sabia que esto seria lo ultimo que haría, solo esperaba que la muerte me llegara rápida y sin dolor, aunque… tal vez merecía sufrir un poco, si yo… si no me hubiera alejado de Bella nada de esto estaría pasando, debí seguir a mi corazón. Debí hacerlo.

Desperté de esa neblina, aunque no totalmente, mis sentidos seguían sin obedecerme, palabras que no eran mías brotaban de mi boca, escuchaba voces, las cuales no conocía, a excepción de una, la de Bella, se escuchaba triste, al saber que no tenia familia; no podía entender como es que le decía eso, cuando en realidad lo que quería decirle es que venia por ella, para llevarla de regreso.

– Gracias Jake – fue lo que obtuve después de la sarta de mentiras que brotaron de mi boca sin que yo lo impidiera. Me sentía sucio, sentía que había traicionado no solo a Bella, si no… también a ello… los Cullen.

Pero… ya es tarde, no puedo hacer nada, cada vez me pierdo más y más, y lo pero faltaba por venir, cuando ese asqueroso vampiro me toco, no estaba tan aletargado, por lo que pude sentir su toque como el hielo, me quemaba, pero no podía moverme, trate y trate, pero esa voz en el fondo de mi cabeza me lo impidió.

Y ahora… espero, solo espero por una nueva orden, no es que me haya resignado, no, claro que no, pero me he dado cuenta que si trato de luchar esa neblina me invade y es tan sofocante que prefiero obedecer, por ahora, debe haber una forma de liberarme, tengo que hacerlo, no solo por mi…

– Camina – escucho de nuevo y así lo hago, no se a donde me llevan, solo distingo manchones de colores, sonidos, siento un poco de frío y eso no me gusta, pero lo peor es esa cantidad de olor a maldito vampiro, debo estar completamente rodeado, lo siento y lo huelo.

– Detente – vuelvo a escuchar y lo hago, pero mi instinto de supervivencia piensa lo contrario, se que estoy amenazado, incluso creo oírlo, gruñidos, muchos, y el olor es mayor, que asco, siento como se me revuelve el estomago y un increíble ardor en la nariz, quisiera salir huyendo pero no puedo mis pies están clavados al suelo.

– Transfórmate – escucho y por vez primera lo agradezco, me siento mas seguro en mi forma lobuna, aunque… de que sirve si estoy rodeado y además ni siquiera puedo ordenarle nada a mi propio cuerpo.

El olor me quema a un mas, casi me hace querer arrancarme la nariz, pero no puedo, los gruñidos siguen resonando en mi cabeza, aunque no se si son nuevos o los anteriores, todo esto me confunde, solo el rostro de Bella me mantiene aquí, aunque… su nuevo rostro… esos ojos rojos, la sangre goteando por su labios, su piel pálida y su hermosura… yo lo cause, yo mate a mi Bella y la convertí en esa cosa; pero… a fin de cuentas es ella, aun a través de eso horrible rojo puede ver su inocencia, luchare por ella y por mi.

– Camina – me ordena otra vez y lo hago, pero… siento algo… es como si… como si me estuvieran arrancando algo, como cuando algo te succiona, no se que es pero no me gusta, y… también siento que me ata a algo, algo frio, oscuro, malvado, aunque algo brilla al final… Bella, me siento mas unido a ella, es… no se como explicarlo, pero se que no quiero alejarme de ella.

& & & & & & & & & &

POV Jasper

Habían pasado cerca de 3 horas desde que Edward no había informado que nuestro _compañero_ no aparecía por ningún lado, podía sentir su ansiedad aumentar a cada instante, y eso… me estaba poniendo ansioso a mi.

Mi Alice también estaba preocupada, no podía ver nada en Volterra y por lo tanto no podía vernos a nosotros, por lo que podía sentir su miedo y… ansiedad; Carlisle y Esme eran los mas tranquilos, bueno ni tanto, estaban un poco preocupados el uno por el otro y por nosotros, Emmett y Rosalie eran otra cosa, sus emociones eran un completo revoltijo, alegría, amor, miedo, ansiedad, tristeza… la ventaja es que las sentía en pequeñas cantidades, por lo que me es más fácil controlarlas.

– Jazz – la voz de mi Alice me saco de mis pensamiento, en cuanto me vi reflejado en sus ojos, no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla.

– Tranquila Ali, todo estará bien, vamos a estar bien, le lance un par de olas de calma y amor, quería que se sintiera segura y a salvo.

– Pero… no veo nada – se quejo y un puchero apareció en su cara.

– Como te dije, estaremos bien, Edward podrá advertirnos de cualquier peligro, y Carlisle cuenta mucho, recuerda que el paso tiempo con ellos – incremente las olas de calma.

– Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett – si no fuéramos vampiros jamás habríamos oído ese llamado, nos pusimos en pie y salimos de nuestra habitación para reunirnos con Carlisle, Esme y Edward; podía notar que ya todo estaba dispuesto.

– Es hora – la voz de Edward mostro en todo su esplendor la ansiedad que lo embargaba, todos nos miramos, esa era nuestro adiós… por ahora.

Sin más cada uno de nosotros dejo a su pareja, la ansiedad se incremento y esta vez no fue capaz de hacer nada para frenarla, dejando así que también me inundara. Muy en el fondo me sentía inseguro, no sabía si volvería a ver a mi dulce Ali, mi único consuelo es que ella no estaría _ahí_, no quería ni pensar que todos esos sádicos vampiros rodeando a mi Ali.

Caminamos con toda la lentitud posible, aquella que nos permitiera parecer humanos, salimos del hotel para toparnos con un precioso Audi A8 blanco. Emmett y yo abordamos la parte trasera, mientras Carlisle abordaba del lado del conductor, Edward tenía un gesto de disgusto y sus emociones me confirmaron que no estaba conforme con ser el copiloto, pero su impaciencia al conducir nos hubiera causado problema, no tenia que ser mi Alice para darme cuenta de que eso podría haber ocurrido.

Le viaje transcurría en silencio, bueno, a excepción del ruido del motor, de las llantas al rozar el pavimento y nuestra ligera respiración. Podía sentir la ansiedad, el temor, la angustia, ¿felicidad?, ese era Emmett, muy en el fondo estaba emocionado, enfrentarse a alguien siempre lo ponía feliz; tan concentrado estaba que no me di cuenta que casi llegábamos a nuestro destino…

– Estamos cerca, que será más conveniente Carlisle – pregunte.

– Dejaremos el auto a unas cuantas calles de la entrada, pero tendremos que tomarlo todo con calma – miro a Edward y luego a Emmett, creo que no soy el único que noto que esto le emocionaba, claro en diferentes formas.

El auto comenzó a detenerse lentamente, hasta que finalmente se detuvo por completo, nadie se movió, nos miramos unos a otros y sólo un leve asentimiento de cabeza basto para indicar que todo estaba listo… Edward bajo primero, y luego nosotros 3, el olor a vampiro me llego inmediatamente, lo que disparo mi instinto de supervivencia inmediatamente, en mi mente podía ver las imágenes de pelas de neófitos, tan claro como ocurrieron hace ya bastante tiempo, sabia que esto era peligroso, pero teníamos que hacerlo.

Dejamos a Carlisle al frente, el era el único de nosotros que había estado aquí, y claro Edward a través de los pensamientos de Carlisle, tenia la sensación de que nos observaban, pero no podía ubicar al responsable, había demasiadas emociones en el ambiente, observe como Edward se girara levemente y me miraba.

– Esta en el techo de la torre del reloj – contesto mi duda mental, gire mi cabeza y efectivamente una sombra se apreciaba justo en una de las esquinas – y te recomendaría que te enfocaras solo en uno de nosotros.

– Quieren dejar de hacer eso – se quejo Emmett.

– No es nada de cuidado Em, solo precauciones – Emmett me lanzo una mirada iracunda, pero ya no dijo nada, sabía por experiencia propia que era desagradable que Edward contestara a tus preguntas mentales, ya que no sabias que es a lo que respondía.

Nuestro camino se cortó con la presencia repentina de un vampiro, nos tensamos al mismo tiempo, había un poco de ansiedad proveniente de ese vampiro.

– Carlisle… tanto tiempo – su tono de voz daba la apariencia de ser normal, pero yo sabia que tenia sus reservas, mire a Edward, que parecía bastante entretenido leyendo su mente.

– Afton; así es tanto tiempo – el tono de voz de Carlisle fue realmente sincero, eso era algo de lo que siempre me sorprendía de Carlisle, su amabilidad y sinceridad.

– Un par de siglos, si no me fallan las cuentas – le respondió con una sonrisa forzada, pude sentir su ansiedad aumentar al momento de observarnos – ¿de visita?

– Digamos que si – el tono sincero de Carlisle titubeo un poco, pero al parecer el tal Afton no lo noto.

– Sean bienvenidos entonces – giro para dejarnos el paso libre, una enorme puerta de madera tallada se encontraba abierta frente a nosotros, un par de vampiros más la custodiaban y mantenían abierta.

– Gracias – respondió Carlisle y comenzó a avanzar, mis sentidos se volvieron a poner alerta al captar un leve efluvio de sangre, sangre humana.

Caminamos por un pasillo adornado muy lujosamente, después atravesamos un par de puertas y llegamos a un elevador, por lo visto los cambios no habían afectado en nada la memoria sobre este lugar a Carlisle; cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió nos topamos con un muy lujosa recepción y en una de las esquinas detrás de un mostrador una humana nos miro con ojos curiosos, eso me sorprendió y no pude evitar darle un pequeño empujón a Edward.

– Trabaja para ello – eso si que no me lo esperaba, Emmett igual que yo se veía sorprendido, me imagino que Carlisle ya sabia de esto.

– Buenas noches…

– Carlisle Cullen – se presento rápidamente – y mis hijos – nos señalo – me gustaría hablar con Aro, si es que no esta muy ocupado – su tono empleado fue tan cordial que la chica frente a nosotros no pudo hacer otra cosa mas ofrecernos tomar asiento en lo que daba aviso de nuestra presencia. Tardo solo un par de minutos en regresar, pero no venia sola, un par de vampiros más la acompañaban, y ambos saludaron a Carlisle como si fueran viejos conocidos, con nosotros fueron un poco mas reservado, nos indicaron que los siguiéramos y así lo hicimos, caminamos por otro pasillo, que a diferencia de el primero era oscuro y sin color, pasamos varias puertas y pasillos, hasta que finalmente llegamos frente a unas elegantes puertas de madera.

– Adelante, Aro los espera – sin más abrieron las puertas, solo que lo que no me esperaba era ver lo que frente a mis ojos estaba.

– Jacob – susurro mi padre, también sorprendido, Emmett estaba desconcertado y Edward… enojado, incluso un gruñido escapo de su pecho y este a su vez fue contestado con otro que provenía de una de las esquinas, si ver a Jacob me sorprendió ver a Bella más.

– Así que ustedes son los que quieren acabar conmigo – nos miro retadoramente, me quede en shock al escucharla decir que "queríamos matarla".

– Bella – susurro con voz entrecortada Edward adelantándose un paso, pero un nuevo gruñido lo detuvo, Bella nos gruñía, a nosotros – Aro – Edward levanto la mirada hacia el mencionado y pude sentir que el dolor que segundos antes era sustituido por odio, esto no iba a terminar bien.

* * *

**Nota de Isis: una ENORME DISCULPA fue culpa mía, me tocaba redactar el capitulo y la inspiración se me fue.**

Queremos a gradecer a: Fan de Sailor Moon, miadharu28, paky, Isela Cullen, Milenia Angels,

Esperamos que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, como ven las cosas se complican. Les mandamos un abrazo y un gran saludo.

* * *

Sin más por el momento se despiden:

Sheccid e Isis, nos estamos leyendo pronto.


End file.
